


Second Chances

by haikyuuxkpop (ProudHaikyuuTrash)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: I am sorry if you dont like it i tried my best, It was supposed to be 10k, M/M, Misunderstandings, but only few months, confusing time skips, or weeks, slight angst, very little xiuchen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 19:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20140834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProudHaikyuuTrash/pseuds/haikyuuxkpop
Summary: Unresolved misunderstanding ruined their friendship. Ten years later, standing togther at the podium, they can only gape as their fathers announce their engagement. Through blackmails and pleadings they are convinced to give their relationship a second chance. From Best friends to enemies (Sort of?) to friends to lovers again, its a wonderful journey.





	Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

  * For [exobubz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exobubz/gifts).

It came as a shock. That’s all Chanyeol can say if you ask him about his feelings regarding the issue. An absolute shock. Out of all the things he expected his father to reveal in the long awaited announcement; this was not one of them.

  
He stands frozen on the stage as his father keeps speaking into the microphone, ears hearing his words but failing to register them as shock courses through his body.

  
_This isn’t happening. No fucking wa_y.

  
Somehow his eyes still manage to find the ones of his ‘fiancé’s’, brows furrowing in anger when he sees the clear disgust on them.

  
_At least act like you don’t hate your future husband._

  
They keep the eye contact, Chanyeol watching his fiancé scoff at his own father’s words.

  
“They have been good friends since childhood,” he hears Byun Hanseoul say, “Always been joined at the hip. It’s a pleasure for us to turn that closeness to a familial bond.”

  
He sees his ‘fiancé’s’ eyes shift between emotions, unable to recognize any of them except the hint of hatred and the ever present disgust. His fiancé stares right back, twisting his lips in a grimace as he looks into his eyes. At least that’s what he thinks his fiancé must be feeling. They didn’t really get along well.

  
Chanyeol thinks they can keep the game up, communicating eternal hatred through their eyes for as long as they want but it’s broken when his future father-in-law calls his fiancé to the stage, Chanyeol’s father guiding him to stand next to Chanyeol. His father gives him a proud smile, taking the mic from his business partner as he turns to the shocked males,“Now I know both of you are a little shocked but we can discuss this around the family dinner later today, ok?”

‘As if’ Chanyeol thinks, ‘as if you will listen to us. Just because you want to show the world that you are not a controlling father…’

He manages a nod anyway, sharing a glance with Baekhyun as they stand at the side, thinking of how their lives have come to this.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It’s not like their fathers are actually wrong though. Baekhyun and Chanyeol are-well…were best of friends. Attached the hips since they were five, they stuck together through their school years, their friendship transforming itself into something akin to love throughout the years. Though hidden away from their parents, they promised to make it work- it was a fairy tale story; from best friends to lovers. It might have even worked out, both understanding each other on a level no one else could. Both were prepared to last for eternity, were prepared for the consequences they will face once they come out to their parents.  
But then…Chanyeol, the ever so brilliant Chanyeol got his scholarship to Harvard and where Baekhyun threw away his own chances to attend the prestigious university in favor to not leave Chanyeol, his lover, his best friend accepted the scholarship and without another word, left Baekhyun all alone and wondering what had gone wrong.

From Baekbeom, Baekhyun learned of his boyfriend’s leave to America, the feeling of worry, anxiety and self blame transforming itself into hatred, into disgust for the other male.

  
Baekhyun remembers thinking, on the day he learned of the news, of his choices throughout his earlier years where he had let Chanyeol get ahead of him, where he had let the taller flourish with a proud smile because that was his best friend who was achieving such fantastic goals. The bitter feeling of betrayal overwhelmed him, and even then, somehow he managed to only blame himself for letting the other male get ahead while he supported from behind.  
He remembers downing six packs of beer with Jongdae, crying over his misplaced trust, of what he lost letting the other take his heart. He remembers it all. He remembers his father’s accusatory tone as he calls Baekhyun a failure for not going to Harvard like Chanyeol, for always falling behind the genius, not knowing that Baekhyun had ripped apart his letter because he didn’t want Chanyeol to be left alone in Korea.

Thinking back now, Baekhyun scoffs. Oh the irony. It was him who was left behind at the end. He took all of the blows, the immeasurable shame, letting it transform his feelings for the younger into something that, every time he sees his face, makes his skin crawl instead of making his heart flutter.  
Completely cutting of any form of contact with the taller, Baekhyun transformed himself into someone his father would finally be proud of. He got himself a scholarship to Oxford, graduated with flying colours in business management.

Returning to Korea, he got himself another scholarship to Yonsei, studying fashion this time and by the time he had graduated as an honor student, he had forgotten anything he ever had with Chanyeol-whether it is friendship or love.

Meanwhile, Chanyeol himself had graduated Harvard, came back to Korea to take over Park Industries.

Since his return, he had avoided Baekhyun at every gala he is forced to attend, came up with excuses to not go to the Byun residence every time. He expected Baekhyun to confront him, Chanyeol admits; he is a coward and he wanted his fearless best friend to confront him, ask him what had caused him to disappear without a word.

Except, it never came, Baekhyun completely ignored his existence, every time he is forced to face the taller. Slowly his eagerness to see his boyfriend fades replaced with a bitterness he doesn’t know the source of. Slowly their friendship, their bond transformed itself into animosity.

That brings them to here, standing on the podium together, years after, hearing their fathers decide that they are to be married by June next year.  
The funny ways fate works.

“I don’t want to marry him.” Baekhyun says as soon as they are seated in the dinner table, “I don’t care what you do or say, I am not marrying him.”  
Ouch that hurts.

“I don’t want anything to do with him either.” Chanyeol rolls his eyes, “Its 2019, I am pretty sure you can make permanent and effective deals without tying to unwilling men into an unwanted marriage.”

Their mothers sigh, giving up on the entire topic. Chanyeol’s father turns his sharp eyes to his son,

“I didn’t ask for your opinion,” he growls, “You are lucky its Baekhyun and not some snobby girl I am marrying you off to. For all I know, Mr. Song would love for her daughter to be married in our house.”

Chanyeol doesn’t back off, “I am not your fucking puppet, father.” He all but snarls, “You dictated my whole life. You can’t decide who I marry; that’s my decision. ”  
“Enough,” Byun Hanseoul speaks up, “Both of you. You were best of friends once, what’s so bad about being married to your best friend? Isn’t it one of the fantasies of your generation? To be married to your best friend or whatever bullshit?”

“Best friend?” Baekhyun scoffs, “We were.”

“What changed?” Chanyeol’s father questions, “Both of you need to resolve whatever is going on between the two of you because this wedding will go through and I want no more excuses. You have known each other for your whole lives, and you understand each other the most. This is a good decision even though you fail to see it now.”

“No offence uncle, but I think I am old enough to decide what is good and what is bad for myself.”

“Why are you so opposed to it anyway?” Baekhyun’s father resigns, “Give me one good reason.”

“I don’t want to marry him.” Chanyeol speaks, “My unwillingness is a good enough reason, I believe.”

The older men sat resigned, sharing a glance before Chanyeol’s father looks at him with hardened eyes, “Either you marry and get an even bigger inheritance because of our merge or you lose anything you were supposed to get.”

“You wouldn’t do that,” Baekhyun laughs, “Beom hyung wants nothing to do with you and this business. Who will take over when you resign then? Furthermore dad, I don’t need any of your inheritance to begin with. I am the most sought after designer in Asia, do whatever you want, fact is I will still have Prive at the end of the day.”

“But Chanyeol wouldn’t. Without his inheritance he can’t do anything.”

“And why should I care about him?”

“Because Prive is still under Byun Corp and you don’t have full access to it until you are standing on your own feet which necessarily requires you to have a family.

Without that, you sure are the owner but I have every official right to dismiss Prive.”

“But you wouldn’t.”

“I actually would since we are launching a new fashion line soon anyway.”

Baekhyun gapes at his father who leans back in his chair with a satisfied grin.

“We have our own reasons for wanting this, we can’t tell you what they are yet, but we made this decision after much thinking.” Byun Hanseoul says finally, “I don’t know what happened between you two but give each other a second chance and give this a try.”

“What if it doesn’t work out? Divorce will be another hassle.”

Chanyeol’s father’s eyes brightened, “That’s why you have the wedding next year…you have ten months to try and if it still doesn’t work out… we will respect your decisions.”

“You said the wedding will go through regardless.” Chanyeol deadpans,

“Yes, but if you put your best efforts in and still fail to make it work, we won’t force you. It’s a promise, so what do you say then?”

Chanyeol and Baekhyun shared a glance, instinctually speaking through their eyes and after what feels like hours, they both sigh, heaving a resigned breath as

Chanyeol confirms, “Fine…we will give it a try.”

The bright smile he is gifted by his father is almost enough to make him forget the pain he signed up for.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Turns out being engaged to your ex isn’t the worst thing Baekhyun has to go through for half an hour after he reluctantly agrees to “give” Chanyeol a second chance, their parents decide that they will move in together.

“Excuse me, what?”Chanyeol all but screeches, slamming his chopsticks beside his bowl, “Are you joking me?”

“Son.” His father calls, “Calm down.”

“Calm down?” Chanyeol yells, “I can’t calm down.”

Baekhyun is silent beside Chanyeol, eyes boring holes into his bowl as he gets lost inside his thoughts. Chanyeol thinks he can certainly relate because all he wants to do now is scream.

He heaves a breath, closing his eyes as he calms his nerves, “Dad, I have no problem moving out if that’s what you want but I am not going to move in with him.”

“And why not?” his father challenges, “When you were younger, you wouldn’t leave each other’s sides and now you act like you don’t even know each other.”

“We grew up,” Baekhyun speaks up, “And we have our own reasons.”

For the first time, they sat on the dinner table; Chanyeol’s mom speaks up, “Love,” she says, “You promised to give this a try, so just…just give this a try. If you end up not liking it, you can always move out.”

“Also,” Baekhyun’s mom speaks up, “Maybe this is the one thing you need to sort out whatever misunderstanding that is going on between you two.”

“I don’t think our relationship can ever be mended.” Baekhyun says, snorts, rolling his eyes before he stands up from his chair and without another word exits the room.

Soon after, with an exasperated sigh, Chanyeol follows.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One good thing that comes out of their past is how well Chanyeol knows his fiancé.

“Knew you’d be here,” he says, closing the balcony door as he approaches the other male. Baekhyun doesn’t acknowledge him, eyes still on the city in front of him.

Leaning against the railing, eyes shining with the reflected city, Baekhyun looks ethereal, Chanyeol thinks.

It’s been ten long years since they parted ways and Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun properly. Now looking at the smaller again, properly seeing him again, Chanyeol can’t help but be awed by how unchanged he is. He still looks twenty, age not touching an inch of him.

“Why are you staring?” Baekhyun says, eyes still on the skyscrapers, hair fluttering in the slight breeze.

“Just taking a look at my fiancé,” Chanyeol teases, shocking himself by how easy it is to fall back into their old dynamics. “What are you thinking?”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes, reaching back in his pocket for a cigarette, lighting it with ease as he turns to Chanyeol, “Just how many of these I’m gonna need in the next ten months.”

Chanyeol raises a brow as Baekhyun shrugs, focusing back on the city lights.

“You know…it would have been much worse than it is if you were being forced to marry Mr.Kim’s daughter?” Chanyeol says finally.

“I don’t know…my parents were pretty homophobic before Baekbeom sut off any contacts with them when he came out as bisexual. That’s probably how I got my courage to tell them I was gay.” Baekhyun says, “If I were to speak, I think it’s more about how much money they’ll be securing than anything else. They don’t care about genders or sexualities as long as it still profits the company.”

“Why do you think so?” Chanyeol questions.

“When you start working in the industry…you just realize things like this.” Baekhyun says, sighing as he takes a puff of the cigarette. “After hyung cut contacts with them…they mellowed down, scared they will lose another heir. This whole engagement…it seems more like an effort by them to come into terms with my sexuality than anything else.”

“You think?” Chanyeol instinctively raises his brows, “I mean, both Park Ent. and Byun Corp are the largest corporations in Korea, even without our marriage both have upholding positions. Adding to that, they expertise in completely different fields; even if we got married, it wouldn’t have much effect on the general public.”

“The mediaplay. If we get married, the public doesn’t care whether we expertise in two different fields, they will see it as the unification of the two largest companies in Korea and thus will effectively have the mentality that both companies have a higher net worth. Not to say await collaborations and increase sales numbers and all that stuff.”

“Is that why you agreed to this?” Chanyeol teases, struggling to find any other words.

“I agreed to this so I can get them off my back.” Baekhyun says, taking a puff of the cigarette and letting it swirl in front of him, “They want me to already settle down and I don’t want that. I have had enough of relationships and commitments.”

“We ‘date’ for few months and few months before the wedding we break up; then we go our separate ways.” Baekhyun says, wiggling his fingers in the air to put emphasis on date, “We act as if we are actually trying and after that I leave Korea with full ownership of my company. I don’t care what they say or do.” Noticing Chanyeol’s gaze on him, eyes soft and tender, he turns away, “And stop looking at me like that?”

“Like what?”

“Like…Like you are in love with me?”

“What if I am? What if I actually want to give this thing a try?” Chanyeol says, in an uncharacteristic show of courage he takes a hold of Baekhyun’s hand on the railing, lacing their fingers together, “What if I wanted to give us another try?”

His words along with his actions stun Baekhyun into few moments of silence as he stares at his ex boyfriend, eyes wide and disbelieving. It takes him a few moments to process Chanyeol’s words, snatching his hand away from Chanyeol’s as soon as he does, letting out a shaky breath before he meets Chanyeol’s eyes,

“You should have thought about it when you disappeared on me years ago.”

Then he storms out, the cigarette smoke swirling after him as Chanyeol lets out a sigh, face lifting in a sad smile.

_I wish I could._

They go back to avoiding each other as if they didn’t have an upcoming wedding looming on their heads. They became quite skilled at that, Chanyeol thinks amused as he twirls his champagne, watching his ‘fiancé’ chat brightly with the Chinese heir. Maybe amused isn’t the word he’s searching for though because behind that uncaring smirk, he’s frowning, eyes following the Byun heir as he makes his way around the room, greeting elites and laughing along to unfunny quips.

_How is this going to work if you ignore me like this Byun Baekhyun?_

He’s trying to be discreet, Chanyeol realizes once he sees Baekhyun avoiding their parents’ radar, purposefully engaging in boring conversations every time their parents are near.

Chanyeol sits in the fancy bar, meanwhile, taking keen interest in how his fiancé is determined to avoid any conversation about their engagement, smoothly changing the topic every time someone brings it up.

After a while, after numerous daughters of CEOs and too many aunties to count, Baekhyun lets out a miserable sigh as he approaches the bar, hand unfastening his tie.

Chanyeol doesn’t say anything, only holds his glass up when the male claims the seat beside him. Without a word, Baekhyun takes the glass, gulping down the remaining champagne as he recovers his hoarse voice.

“Stop staring at me, weirdo.” Baekhyun murmurs, asking for a glass of beer for himself. “Everyone saw you keep an eye on me like a creep.”

“Isn’t it good?” Chanyeol teases, “I can’t take my eyes off my fiancé; it just shows how in love I am with you, darling.”

Chanyeol expects the heavy shove Baekhyun sends his way, almost toppling over despite his best efforts if not for Baekhyun gripping his shirt, “Shut up.” He mutters tiredly, all the forced interaction of the day taking a toll on him.

Chanyeol doesn’t bite back despite his overwhelming will to do so. Instead he asks for another glass of champagne, quietly sipping the luxury drink as he basks in the comforting and familiar warmth of Baekhyun’s company. However that silence is broken when he sees their parents’ sharp eyes take a keen interest in them.

“Um..Baek?” he calls, eyes flitting across the rest of the room as he asks for his fiancé’s attention, “Is it just me or are our parents actually eyeing us like we are a meal?”

Baekhyun raises a brow, still following Chanyeol’s eyes. He groans, “They definitely are looking at us like we are meal…what do they want now?”

“Probably one of their over the top requests or they are going to bring up us moving in together.” Chanyeol groans as well, voice whiny as he thinks of ways to escape that torture.

Thankfully, Mr. Kim’s sons approach them, eyes questioning at their mutual looks of resignation.

“I haven’t seen you two get along this well since we were high school.” Jongdae-of course it’s him- grins, sliding beside Baekhyun and winding his arms around him. Baekhyun leans his forehead against the other’s chest, only taking a sip of his beer.

Junmyeon-the oldest- follows after him, a frown gracing his otherwise handsome features, “Jongdae you really need to think before you speak.”

“Bold of you to assume hyung has any brains to do that,” Jongin, the youngest yet the tallest snorts, taking the seat beside Chanyeol as he orders a whiskey for himself.

Baekhyun and Chanyeol snorts simultaneously while Jongdae lets out a fake-offended whine. Junmyeon, as he always is when he’s with them, keeps hold of his unamused expression.

“C’mon hyung, loosen up. It’s only us.” Chanyeol says, passing his glass of champagne to the shorter. With unmasked hesitancy, Junmyeon looks around for potential investors who might be lurking, before he gulps down the liquid, letting out a relieved sigh.

“I wanted to do this since we came in.” He says, satisfied.

Chanyeol sighs, ordering yet another glass of champagne. What’s up with people gulping down his full glass of champagne? First Baekhyun, now Junmyeon.

“Where’s Minseok hyung?” he asks instead, turning his eyes toward Jongdae who, to his little heart’s content, was petting Baekhyun’s hair, face resting against his fiancé’s head, “Go pet your own fiancé, leave mine’s alone.”

That whine raises brows, three pairs of questioning eyes looking at him in surprise.

“You two got back together? Yah Seh-” Jongdae yells at the top of his lungs, Baekhyun smothering the other before he embarrasses them further while Junmyeon offers the crowd an awry smile.

“Do not call him.” Baekhyun growls, knowing just what awaits him-and Chanyeol-if Sehun hears of this i.e endless teasing and constant unnecessary comments.

“He’s not here anyway,” Junmyeon shrugs, “Min, Soo and Sehun are coming in late.”

That pulls a sigh of relief out of the two unwilling fiancés.

“But I am and I require the entire tea pot here.” Jongdae says, pulling his signature chesire grin.

“You are on stan twitter way too often,” Jongin whines, complaining, before he too joins in with his older brother, “But anyway, spill.”

Even though Junmyeon is mature enough to not comment on it, Chanyeol can see the glean interest in the other’s eyes.

For the umpteenth time that night, he sighs, telling his-and Baekhyun’s-closest friends about the whole ordeal.

Baekhyun only listens, head leaning against Jongdae as the other plays with his hair, refusing to say anything except for spewing out swear words randomly.

“Makes me wonder why I didn’t just become an idol…At least that way, my parents would be too scared to bring up marriage. The fans are crazy.”

“Hey!”All three Kim brothers rebut; all being big words in the entertainment world (Jongdae as a singer, Kai an idol and Junmyeon an actor.)

“No offence, no offence.”Baekhyun groans as Jongdae pulls his ear, “But you gotta admit, some of them are crazy. Jongin specially your ones!”

Jongin only offers a shy smile, knowing exactly what the other is referring to. He doesn’t want to remember.

“Anyway let’s get back to the actual topic and you tell us everything.” Jongdae says, “And I mean everything.”

Explain everything they said. It’d be easy they said. Chanyeol groans at the chaos that was taking place in front of him. He knew he shouldn’t have said anything in front of Jongdae because now he can’t hear anything except the painful ringing.

“Oh my God Dae can you shut up and sit down?”

“This is like a kdrama; one of those friends to enemies to lovers fics I like to read. Can you-”

“Chen.” Baekhyun’s stern voice along with the use of his stage name manages to calm the hyper man down, who despite his best efforts failed to keep the chesire grin of his face.

“I can’t believe my favourite couple is back on track after all the fake hating they did.”

“We never hated each other,” Baekhyun says, “Well I never hated him. Avoid yes, swear at yes, but I don’t think I can hate him.”

“Baekhyun-ah…” Chanyeol mumbles, eyes watery.

“Doesn’t mean I love him or want to marry him for that matter.”

“Or live together,” Jongin pipes in.

“Yes.”

“I am over this and I am not going through it again.” Baekhyun says, “So don’t get your hopes up, any of you.”

Chanyeol pouts but more importantly Jongdae makes a wounded noise as if he’s the one who’s hurt.

If you really focused though, especially on his eyes, you’d see the devil’s glean in them as he plans how to get his OTP back together.

“Uncle and Aunty wouldn’t leave you alone until you make some sort of decision regarding the move in thing.” Junmyeon says, sounding sincere.

“I know,” Chanyeol sighs, pout out of sight and cool aura reinstalled, “We need to figure something out about it.”

“The apartment beside mine is free. The couple recently divorced so they sold it,” Jongdae says, “It’s got three rooms-well two since one is more like a study. If you want I can speak to the owner about it. That way both of you will be able to live together but you wouldn’t need to share a room. Like roommates.” He smiles, “That would sort out your problem of moving in together.”

“That’s a great idea!” Jongin exclaims, clapping his hands, “And if you still have troubles, me and Dae hyung are just down the corridor and Jun hyung’s upstairs. Not to mention Yixing bought a flat in that exact complex.”

“It would just be like high school,” Junmyeon agrees, “And its temporary anyway. If you are going as far as acting engaged for the sake of your well-deserved inheritance, this is nothing compared to it.”

They both hesitate. They are exes for God’s sake.

“What’s the worst case scenario? You both are extremely awkward around each other? Well look at you now, you are getting along pretty well.” Jongdae explains, trying to persuade the two, “And we are tired of splitting our attention between the two of you. You were 18 and immature, wrong choices are supposed to be made. Get it solved because all of us want to go back to hanging out as ot9 instead of missing one of you off. Living together will get that sorted trust me, I have experience.”-

“Yeah fanfics.” Baekhyun mumbles.

“-Excuse you, fanfics are an amazing way to see the alternate POV;” Jongdae defends, “Living together will get you two used to each other again, and it will help you move past your conflict. You don’t need to be bffs again; all I want is my best friends and partners in crime to get along. Please do that for us.” Jongdae is panting by the end of his monologue, puppy eyes prepared to persuade.

For double emphasis, Jongin joins in with a drawn out “Please” and Junmyeon-the ever so sophisticated Junmyeon-lets go of his persona to give them a teasing smile.

_If we can’t get them together like normal, we will guilt trip them._

Baekhyun lets out an irritated grimace, “God, why am I friends will you again?”

“Is that a yes from you?” the three Kims chorus, eyes expectant.

“I am gonna regret this, I’m so gonna regret this.” Baekhyun grumbles, trying to avoid the 3 pairs of eyes trained on him, Chanyeol looking down as if expecting the worst.

“At least I’ll have free access to Jongdae’s apartment 24/7?” Baekhyun tries weakly.

“25/8” Jongdae nods, smirk creeping up.

“I guess-”

“Yes!” they all chorus, Chanyeol staring at him wide eyed while the Kims celebrate.

“OT12 we are back on track.” Jongin exclaims, “I can’t believe I had to wait 10 years for this.”

Jongdae is howling behind the hand Junmyeon has pressed against his mouth, brain already making up scenarios to make the two ex lovers lives miserable.

“Good choice.” Junmyeon says, nodding in satisfaction.

Their reaction almost brings a smile on Baekhyun’s face. Well its worth a try if his friends are so overjoyed, he guesses.

Feeling Chanyeol’s eyes on him, he meets the other’s orbs, trying to push down any negative feelings.

Maybe it’s time for him to let go of the past and move forward. Maybe not in love, but their friendship.

_I guess we can give our friendship another shot._  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Of course he’ll get the keys.” Baekhyun grumbles in his phone, storming in the elevator as he stomps toward what will be his new home, not paying attention to the seven times he almost fells on his butt, a box of his belonging cradled in one hip as he holds his phone with the other, “Of course he couldn’t wait until a week after to move in; always need to be steps ahead of me. Stupid Park.”

On the receiving end of his monologue about how stupid and self-centered Park Chanyeol is, his secretary stays quiet, letting the other yell in his ear just to make sure both the Byun and the Park heir is safe afterwards.

“Isn’t it better though? It will be less of a mess now that he has unpacked everything.” He tries to pacify the fashion designer, voice soft as if scared to anger the younger further.

“Better?” Baekhyun lets out a dry laugh, “That bastard probably chose the best room and gave me the shit one. Probably scraped my walls and shit.”

“Even you know that’s not how Chanyeol is.” His secretary says, frown clear through his static voice, “Why don’t you drop the act already? We all know you never hated him; you were feeling betrayed and angry yes, but never hated him.”

“I know I don’t hate him,” Baekhyun says, balancing the box on his hip again when he feels it slip, “Every time I look at him I am just reminded how I gave up my scholarship to Harvard- a scholarship I didn’t apply for, Harvard gave it to me after looking at my record- I am reminded of when we were fifteen and he got chicken pox and how I gave up on the Chinese exchange because I needed to be there for him. I am reminded of my dad’s belittling words and it just…and it all just floats in front of my eyes and I just need to get him out of my sight.”

His secretary stays quiet on the other side, letting the Baekhyun’s words hang in the air. Baekhyun sighs when the elevator dings, letting his know he’s on his floor.

“Sorry for burdening you with that,” he says, “Make sure Taehyung get the key to my apartment, I’ll see you next week.”

He puts the phone back in his pocket, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves before he is elegantly making his way to his-and Chanyeol’s- new apartment. He doesn’t even need to ring the bell because as soon as he’s in front of the door, it opens revealing a tired Chanyeol.

“Why are you so late? I was about to go get you.” He says annoyed.

Baekhyun stands in front of the door, frozen. The ache in his heart is definitely not heartburn. As he stares at Chanyeol, sweat clinging to his forehead, blond hair cupping his face making him seem no more than eighteen, he is reminded of the Chanyeol he fell in love with. Even when he is annoyed, Chanyeol’s voice holds a soft edge, allowing the worry to be prominent. He is dressed in one of his hoodies-one of his ancient ones. The same one Baekhyun loved to wear. The sign of age is clear on it, with how washed it looks, the white adidas logo fading into the weary navy of the clothing. Littered with numerous stains and blotches of age and mishaps, just looking at the hoodie brings back fond memories.

Baekhyun’s heart twinges when he notices the bracelet on the other’s wrist-it one of his first ever designs- especially made for Chanyeol on his seventeenth birthday.

From head to toe, Chanyeol reminds him of their highschool days. From his blond hair falling into his eyes, the worn out hoodie, ripped washed jeans, that bracelet everything just screams soft, sweet Chanyeol- the Chanyeol he fell in love with.

“Baekhyun.” Chanyeol’s voice brings him out of his reverie, “Do you plan to stand outside all day?”

Baekhyun coughs, hiding his embarrassment, stifling the surge of memories before they can take a hold of him again as he steps into the apartment.

_It’s empty. _

That’s Baekhyun’s first thought as he looks around. Except for Chanyeol’s suitcases at a corner of the living room and pre-installed wardrobes and cupboards, the apartment is devoid of belongings. He thought Chanyeol already bought all the furnitures since he asked for the keys a week ago.

“Chanyeol?” he calls for the taller, turning toward the slouching male by the kitchen counter, “Where’s any of the furnitures?”

Chanyeol looks up at him, gives him a small smile, dimple showing- ouch there’s that pain again, “I didn’t want to buy anything without your opinion. Since we will be living together…I can’t just buy everything.”

Baekhyun’s heart pinches. “I thought you took the keys last week?”

“I just wanted to get the precaution checks done with. We had to replace the fire alarm and carbon monoxide detector so I thought I should do it beforehand so we can just move in quietly.”

Baekhyun feels like sobbing. What he thought earlier…Baekhyun regrets his words. It’s Chanyeol, what else do you expect? His brain supplies. He’s always been caring and Baekhyun is glad that part of him still didn’t change.

“I also asked Luhan hyung to come have a look at the apartment to tell us what kind of furnitures or colours will fit. I didn’t want to be making any decisions by myself.”

Baekhyun is humbled by the other’s sincerity. He clears his throat, returning the smile Chanyeol gave him as he says, “Thank you. For waiting for me, I mean.”

“We will be living here for almost a year…I wouldn’t want you to feel like you don’t belong here.” Chanyeol says, giving him a soft smile, “Do you want to get started now? Or are you busy? I mean-”

“It’s fine by me,” Baekhyun cuts him off; “I took a week off, so we have plenty of time.”

“Okay then.” Chanyeol answers, goofy smile still intact, “So…um…where do we start?”

“We can visit Ikea, see if anything catches our eyes.” Baekhyun suggests, “What did Luhan hyung say?”

“Since the apartment overlooks the city, Luhan hyung said to go for a modern design. Something that highlights the landscape when you look out the window.”  
Baekhyun nodded, already visualizing different styles in his head, “Since the kitchen counter is marbled and the colour combination of the apartment is mostly brown and white, I think dark furnitures would be suitable.” He suggests, looking at Chanyeol for approval.

“I’ll leave this to you, honestly.” Chanyeol says, putting his hands up, “I am particularly good in things that include aesthetics.”

“And we were best friends for half of our lives,” Baekhyun rolls his eyes, pulling his box of belongings to him and scrambling through it until he found what he was looking for.

“You were always the one who took care of this kinda stuff.” Chanyeol defends himself, “You, Sehun, Kai and Lu-ge were the ones to style the sets and the costumes, I was a mere composer.”

“Yeah yeah, as if you didn’t design the logo we used for the band. Or the dance crew. Oh and the science fair logos each year,” Baekhyun counter attacked, “Just say you want the poor stressed me to take the whole burden, asshole.”

“That was designing! This is styling. Baek, you are a professional in this.” Chanyeol whined, “And I never said I won’t help, I was just telling you to choose the style!”

“Okay, okay,” Baekhyun tutted, “Come here now, I need to know how the apartment should look,” He asked, holding up his iPad.

Chanyeol sighed, taking a seat beside the shorter as they started looking through different interior designs, both blissfully unaware of the chesire grins on the faces of their neighbors, who spied on them through the glass windows.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“They look like they didn’t just spend a whole decade resenting each other,” Sehun deadpans, moving away from the window, “Still the same. I don’t get why they gotta act as if they hate each other. Literally look at them-they are back in their old dynamic!”

“Mark my words, they are gonna get married in June and make us the best men. Otherwise I have an event planned.” Jongdae grinned.

“You and your twitter speak.” Junmyeon rolled his eyes, “Now let the love birds alone and come help me in the kitchen. I am cooking for two extra mouths to feed.”

With one last glance at the window, Jongdae and Sehun shut the curtains.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“This!” Chanyeol exclaims, “Our apartment isn’t really suitable for one bright colour scheme some of the walls being brown oak. So the black-brown scheme looks pretty, especially in the living room.”

“That’s what I said before.” Baekhyun says, “Stealing the expert’s words now, huh?”

“I am not!” Chanyeol protests, “It must be the braincells we share.”

“Yeah yeah,” Baekhyun teases, “So black sofas.”

“Yep,” Chnayeol chirps, ignoring the shorter’s previous attempt to rile him up, “And we can have a black glass table in the middle with an art deco carpet.”

“No no, we need a plain carpet. Since we are going for a modern style, art deco would stand out more than the sofa. Since the floor is light wood, we can have black or dark brown carpet,” Baekhyun says, “Or do you want to get dark brown to complement the wall there and contrast the tiles? Dark wood is quite popular isn’t it?”

“No-actually yeah, we can get dark pine to contrast the floors but contemplate the walls. Black table, carpets and dark sofa does give off that posh kinda vibe.”

“Wait no, I take it back.” Baekhyun grumbles after a while, “Our apartment is almost the same combination as Minseok and Jongdae’s…our walls are a little darker than theirs…Getting black on dark wood would make the room look smaller.”

“Oh…”Chanyeol agrees, “Wait…”Chanyeol fumbles to get his phone out, “What shade of brown exactly is our apartment? Cedar or umber?”

“Umber and white.” Baekhyun supplies with certainty. “I got it!” Baekhyun jumps up, eyes shining as he lets out a victory cry.

“Ash grey sofas with an abalone carpet. The ash will fit nicely with the white and also complement the umber. The abalone will match well with the pine flooring. We can have one of those swing-like chairs by the corner there. A few plants near the glass window and complementary grey-brown curtains and the living room will look as good as Minseok hyung’s.”

“Is Minseok hyung the standard now?” Chanyeol laughs, looking at the excited man.

“Did you even go in his apartment after he re-designed everything? That’s like my dream.” Baekhyun pouts, “Also out of everything I said, that’s what you focus on?”

“Of course I heard everything, Hyunnie~” the nickname slips easily, the sound familiar and comforting. Not that either of them notice, “I trust you in this, genius.”

“As you should.” Baekhyun grumbles, “Now-”

He is interrupted by a sharp knock on the door, exchanging a glance with Chanyeol before he approaches the door to open it, “If that’s either of our parents, I will jump out the window I swear to God.”

Thankfully he didn’t need to kill himself because it was Junmyeon, Jongdae and Sehun who knocked. As soon as the door is opened enough to let the three pass, Jongdae and Sehun jumps Baekhyun, squeezing him before going deeper into the apartment.

“Whoa, that’s not what I expected.” Of course Jongdae’s loud mouth would say that, Chanyeol rolls his eyes. “Did you not buy any furnitures?”

“We did! They are just invisible,” Chanyeol says, sarcasm dripping from his voice as he teases the singer.

“Hey!” Jongdae is quick to complain, “You can’t even be nice nowadays.”

“We just moved in today, of course we don’t have any furnitures.” Baekhyun says, tugging Jongdae in his arms as he gets comfortable.

“I have a fiancé and so do you,” Chen shrieks, but unlike his words, he cuddles closer to the older.

“God, shut up Dae,” Junmyeon whines, setting the table, “Can someone like help me? I slaved off hours in that kitchen and now I have to do all the work?”

“Chanyeol,” Sehun and Jongdae choruses, “Help him.”

Chanyeol gives them an incredulous look, opting to just remain silent, knowing if he spoke that would lead to more banter.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the night falls and stars twinkle overhead, Chanyeol and Baekhyun calls it a night, content smiles on their faces as they stand up and stretch their cramped legs. Beside Baekhyun Jongdae is fast asleep, the tiredness of his hectic schedules allowing him little break to rest. Baekhyun makes to wake the sleeping Jongdae only for Chanyeol to stop him.

“Don’t.” he mouths, “Let him rest as much as he can.”

Baekhyun nods, pulling Jongdae’s passkey out of his pocket before Chanyeol picks the shorter up. Quietly the two of them makes their way out of their apartment and toward Jongdae’s. With a swipe of the card, Baekhyun opens the door, holding it open as Chanyeol carries the sleeping male inside. They tiptoe to Jongdae’s bedroom, careful not to wake the light sleeper before Baekhyun is hurrying to fix his bed, laying the pillows in the way he knows Jongdae likes.

Jongdae is light, Chanyeol thinks, arms holding the smaller easily. While Baekhyun fixes the singer’s bed, Chanyeol gets a second of reprieve from the other, using his time to reminiscence their day. With a start, he realizes the ease in which the two of them slipped into their old dynamic, endlessly teasing and riling each other up. It almost feels as if they never broke up, Chanyeol muses, looking at the shorter settling the Pikachu plushie near Jongdae’s pillow.

In the dark, with little light shimmering through the window, Baekhyun is beautiful. Chanyeol admits he is mesmerized-but then again when is he not? He hopes the dynamic they established today will settle around them. He hopes he can have the chance to explain himself and apologise to the smaller before their deal is over. Before he can indulge himself in the sadness that washes over him when he thinks of this as temporary, Baekhyun signals him to lay the male in his arms on the set bed.

The softness in the way Baekhyun brushes Jongdae’s hair out of his face, settling the blanket around the male and smiling at the soft whine he gets in return makes Chanyeol want to go back in time. The urge to pull the smaller in his arms his strong, so strong he is overwhelmed by it, only gaping at the adorable scene in front of him.

He doesn’t mind if he isn’t the one Baekhyun kisses goodnight now. He doesn’t mind that Jongdae is the one who is at the receiving end of Baekhyun softness. He doesn’t mind if he isn’t the best friend anymore.

_He really doesn’t_.

In fact he is glad that Jongdae was there for the shorter when he disappeared, picking up pieces of his broken heart and supporting him throughout the years like the pillar Chanyeol wished to be. He doesn’t mind, but it still doesn’t stop him from hurting when he thinks of how it was him in Jongdae’s place-how he was the one Baekhyun would sing a lullaby to after a hard day in school, the comfort of their small dorm wrapping around them. He only wishes that in the next few months, he can get around to somewhere near where he was before. If not in Baekhyun’s arms, at least having the man think of him as a friend again.

Maybe it’s the darkness of the starry night that prompts him, but when Baekhyun closes the curtains, puts the AC to a moderate setting and then exits the room with Chanyeol in toe, he reaches for the taller’s hand, guiding the two of them through the dark apartment.

“Thank you for waiting for me,” Baekhyun says, smiling.

“It was nothing, you know your thing, if I had done anything- you’d probably have had a heart attack as soon as you entered.” Chanyeol chuckles, half of his mind focused on the warmth of Baekhyun’s hand.

“I’ll see you tomorrow?” Chanyeol says voice hopeful.

“Of course!” Baekhyun whisper-exclaims, “Ten o’clock sharp.” He teases, “Now get along before it’s too late.”

Chanyeol nods, letting go of the hand he was holding, masking the disappointment behind a smile, before he is out of the door. The door clicks shut and Chanyeol is left alone in his thoughts as he waits for the elevator.

Baekhyun sighs, sliding down the door until he is sitting on the floor, back again the mahogany, arms wrapped around his knees.

The entire day today…it felt natural. Baekhyun and Chanyeol were charming people and together…together their chemistry blew people away-people that now includes Baekhyun himself. the comfort, and content feeling he got just by Chanyeol being there…Baekhyun allows himself to admit how much he missed it.

Chanyeol was, is and always will be a big part of Baekhyun’s life-whether he likes to admit or not.

In just a few weeks, the feeling of resentment he felt toward the younger dissipated, easily replaced by the warmth of being by Chanyeol.

Surely, he doesn’t entertain the idea of getting back together with the taller, but today was a testimony of how their friendship could be repaired. Maybe the scratches will still be visible, the scars changing it, but Baekhyun admits that if days like today carries on, there are no way that they will not be back to Baekhyun and Chanyeol-the inseparable duo on and off school.

And that scares him. He got his heart broken once; to get close to the taller again, and have it broken again…Baekhyun can’t afford that.

The promise he made to himself about not letting the other close already seem broken with the way his heart reclaimed Chanyeol. The whole day-it felt like coming home, and the little show of courage when he grasped Chanyeol’s hand only solidified it.

It was foolish to even think he ever hated the younger; how could he when everywhere he looked fond memories of him and the taller resurfaced? How could he hate the taller when his heart jumped every time he saw the taller-from far away, wanting nothing more to get closer. Shoved at the back of his mind, the memories resurfaced, leaving him breathless at how clear they still are. Alone, sitting on the floor, with moonlight shining in and illuminating the room and Jongdae’s occasional whimpers, Baekhyun realizes that despite what he forced himself to believe, hating Chanyeol is something he will always fail in.

_Nothing compares to Chanyeol._

With a start Baekhyun remembers Jongdae’s words. His best friend had said that to him some five years ago when Baekhyun had ran to Jongdae’s residence after getting a glance of the taller after years. He remembers what Jongdae had said when he had cried over how his chest seemed to hurt, his whole entity restless, wanting to go to the taller.

'Nothing compares to Chanyeol. Never did, never will. We are best friends Baekhyun but you and Chanyeol…you are soulmates. You are the water to his fire and he is the darkness to your light. I know he hurt you and you are allowed to feel hurt, betrayed, sad…whatever but don’t let that ruin what you have. It isn’t friendship. Or love. Look at me and Minseok for fuck’s sake. We are smitten but we don’t act like you two. Your bond…it’s something else and don’t let something which could be a misunderstanding ruin something so precious. Hate him, despise him all you want but your heart wants nothing more than to forgive and move on. To a new chapter of your life.'

Baekhyun laughs, silent yet ever so present. Of course Jongdae would know him better than himself. Of course he would know what Chanyeol means to Baekhyun more than Baekhyun himself.

The realization of Chanyeol’s importance in his life, coupled with the fact that he knows and sees the undeniable connection they have, helps Baekhyun make a decision.

He is ready to give Chanyeol a second chance. He is ready to salvage their friendship and remedy it. He doesn’t know where it will lead them but he knows, he won’t regret his decision.

At least he hopes so.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I have something to tell you.”

Chanyeol’s brows raise themselves, expression curious as he sees the shorter standing by the window, eyes determined. Basked in the morning light, dressed in white turtleneck and black trousers, fiery red hair tousled, the smaller looks adorable, his brain decides as he stops himself from gaping.

“Hmm?” he asks, unplugging his headphones and shoving them in his pocket.

“I am ready to give us another shot.”

If Chanyeol wasn’t already sitting on the floor, he would have collapsed, the words sinking in and heart beating against his ribcage as hope and joy filled him.

_Another chance_

“Our friendship I mean,” Baekhyun says quickly, “Our relationship-the romance part of it dead anyway, I moved on and I bet so did you.”

_As if_, Chanyeol wants to laugh but opts for a simple “What?” instead.

“I want us to be friends again.” Baekhyun repeats, “After yesterday…I thought about us, about how we were and I realized that just because our relationship never worked out doesn’t mean our friendship can’t. You were my closest friend and I love Jongdae-I really do, that guy is one in a million but no one understands me better than you. Yesterday just helped me realize and solidify that despite how much I want to hate you, I never can. I don’t trust you yet, I don’t know if the full trust will ever be back but we have fourteen months…I will give you this time to prove to me that trusting you and salvaging our friendship won’t leave me crying in my pillow again.”

Baekhyun looks away for a second, sighing before meeting Chanyeol’s eyes, and smiling-blindingly, “So say, Chanyeol-ah, Baekhyunnie needs a friend, do you want to be Baekhyunnie’s friend?”

The words resonate in their empty apartment, Chanyeol only staring at the older male, eyes wide and surprised. The words…

Exactly what Byun Baekhyun had said to a crying Park Chanyeol as he sat by the sandpit, distressed by the bullies pushing and shoving him.

“Hey Baekhyun-ah…” even his own voice sounds foreign to him, mind failing to register anything other than the nervous man in front of him. Slowly he stands, legs wobbly, walks toward the smaller and when he is close enough he drops to his knees, “Can-can I please…please have a hug?” he tries to smile, lips wobbly as tears threaten to spill out of his eyes.

_Hug Chanyeollie first and I’ll let you be my friend_.

Baekhyun’s arms envelope him in an instant, the other male crouching down immediately to embrace him. Slowly his own arms come to wrap around the shorter, nose finding purchase in the collar of the other’s turtleneck as he finally lets the tears run. Then he sinks.

He sinks into the smaller’s arms, letting out embarrassingly loud wails and sobs as he tightens his hold on the smaller. Dimly, he registers wetness on his neck, realizing that Baekhyun, too is crying, the smaller’s hand grasping for the taller’s hoodie and tugging him closer as he mumbles incoherently.

“I am sorry, I am so sorry.” He says, basking in his best friend’s warmth.

The two remain tangled, Baekhyun’s hand coming up to play with Chanyeol’s blond strands, carding through his hair like he knows Chanyeol likes, laughing when

Chanyeol hiccups after his breakdown. And the laugh builds and builds, tears forgotten, smiles splitting their faces, resonating through the empty apartment as the two finally, after ten long years, take the first step into the right direction again.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Progresssssss!”Jongdae’s screech as he throws his precious Pikachu across the room is, for once reciprocated by Jongin, who himself is yelling a variations of ‘yes’ and ‘finally’ almost incoherently and Sehun who honestly seems like he will burst into tears any moment.

Junmyeon, Kyungsoo and Minseok tuts but even their eyes expressed joy and relief. Ok maybe it’s just Junmyeon and Kyungsoo because after a few seconds of stunned silence Minseok jumps to his feet and prances around like he had gone crazy.

“My dads!” Sehun all but wails after a few minutes of trying to hold back his tears, “Oh my god, Jongdae hyung!” he screeches, jumping on the bed as the two younger Kims jump up on their feet, “Nini, Dae hyung, my parents are together again!”

Somehow they manage to embrace each other, jumping in circles with their arms looped around each other, screaming ineligible words as they rejoice, pulling Minseok with them soon after.

They already fell back into their old dynamics but now without the pretense of animosity they can freely indulge with each other. If Chanyeol is being honest, nothing much changed except maybe the easier flow of conversation. There is no more awkwardness or double thinking before he blurts something out. Now, like ten years ago, he can say anything that is on his mind without a worry.

There is still a slight barrier that Chanyeol just can’t seem to cross. He notices how Baekhyun tries to avoid physical affections as much as possible-but Chanyeol is fine with it; after all he did break the smaller’s heart. Even though he can’t spontaneously hug Baekhyun like before, he doesn’t mind. He’s got fourteen months to get that trust back after all.

Chanyeol is just happy to see the teasing smirk back on Baekhyun’s lips.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They move in two weeks later, barely getting a reprieve from all the hard work before their friends knock on their door, demanding to be let in.

“Knowing you two, you will never throw a house warming party,” Luhan explains, shoving his gift in Baekhyun’s hands before he struts in, whistling as he analyses how the apartment looks, “You should start a side business for interior designing, this looks fabulous.”

“Thanks I guess?” Baekhyun rolls his eyes, but the smile betrays his actual emotion, “Go in, have a look, professional.”

Next is Minseok who passes him, politely may he add, his gift, patting his head before he follows Luhan to take a look around.

Kyungsoo passes him a set of knives- of course, he’s a chef- before he apologises for the sudden visit.

“Don’t worry, we were expecting this.” Baekhyun laughs, motioning the other to go in. Yixing follows, wincing at the loud yelp Baekhyun lets out as he sees the Chinese man, “When did you come back?”

Yixing laughs at the surprised expression, ruffling the younger’s hair as he replies, “Landed last night.”

“And I wasn’t told? Kim Jongdae, I thought I could trust you!”

“He told me to keep it a surprise, since we will be coming here today anyway.” Jongdae gasps, “Blame him.”

“Oh then its fine,” Baekhyun laughs at the betrayed gasp Jongdae lets out as he storms inside the apartment and plops down on the sofa, “You do know this is my house right?”

“Oh shut up and be the nice host and welcome the others in.” Jongdae yells back.

Chanyeol, who had jumped into his bedroom to change out of his PJs thinking itgh may be either of their parents, peeks into the lounge, heaving a sigh of relief when he sees his friends instead of their parents.

“Hey Yeol,” Junmyeon is the first to greet him, giving him a smile as he pats the space beside him, “Join in.”

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun calls from the kitchen, “Get the Doritos from the cupboard.”

“Didn’t we run out?” Chanyeol questions, still shuffling through the stacks of biscuits and snacks.

“I restocked, try the other cupboards,” Baekhyun answers, tray in hand as he brings coffee or tea for everyone, “Sorry guys, we haven’t got any alcohol home.”

“Its fine,” Junmyeon smiles, shaking his head in reassurance as he takes his cup of coffee, helping Baekhyun pass the others’ around too, “Tomorrow’s work, can’t afford getting drunk.”

“Yeah,” Jongdae whines, “No alcohol for me until the new album is released.”

“Well you signed up for this,” Chanyeol laughs, hands full with snacks, “I couldn’t find the Doritos but I found these, we gotta go with what we got.”

Baekhyun sighs, nodding his head in resignation before he pats the space beside him, “Its fine, come here now.”

The others notice the change in their dynamic almost immediately, brows rising despite spying on them earlier that day.

“Oh?”Jongdae squeals, “What happened to’ we mutually hate each other’?” He asks, brows shooting up.

Baekhyun rolls his eyes, passing Chanyeol his coffee, before he meets seven pairs of owlish eyes, “We talked and decided that whatever happened in the past shouldn’t affect our decades longs friendship.”

“So that means you two are friends again?” Sehun questions, eyes shining.

“Well...yeah,” Chanyeol answers, “But I am on trial still. I gotta earn his trust again.”

“This is some highkey Kdrama shit.” Luhan grumbles, mouth full of chips, blowing a kiss at Yixing when he crinkles his nose in distaste.

“It’s still progress,” Jongdae says, “Does this mean we can hang out as OT12 again?”

“We never said you couldn’t, you guys were the ones who decided that we shouldn’t meet as a whole group anymore.” Chanyeol grumbles, smacking Baekhyun’s hand away from his plate of Oreos, “Get your own, Baekhyunnie!”

“Your apartment looks amazing by the way,” Yixing joins in, completely disregarding the memo of the conversation, “What?” he asks when Jongdae, Sehun, Jongin and Luhan glares at him collectively.

“Nothing,” the four grumbles when Yixing asks what was wrong.

Baekhyun rolls his eyes again, knowing what the four were up to while Chanyeol smiles, “Thanks hyung, it’s all Hyunnie though.”

“Hyunnie?” Baekhyun shrieks, incredulous.

“I used to call you that all the time, what are you so surprised about?” Chanyeol frowns.

“N-nothing,” Baekhyun’s sigh is almost helpless as his cheeks colour. The blush doesn’t go unnoticed by the others as they all let out a collective, embarrassing

“Aww.”

“Are you shy, Hyunnie?” Chanyeol teases, smirk crinkling his eyes, “How cute.”

“Shut up, you overgrown elf.” Baekhyun growls, trying to cover his cheeks as the others coo once again, “Oh my God, shut up.” He groans.

“Is that your kink hyung?” Sehun teases.

“What the fuck, Sehun?” Baekhyun growls, throwing a crumpled packet of chips at the younger, “Literally no one called me Hyunnie in like twenty years, I was simply surprised!”

“Oh?” Jongdae says, “Do I not call you Hyun-ah?”

“That’s Hyun-ah!” Baekhyun is quick to defend himself, “This is Hyunnie!”

Pitying the blushing man, Junmyeon finally steps in, stifling a laugh at how red the younger had gotten, “Now, now, it’s only a nickname.”

“Exactly!” Jongin crows, “Why is he blushing then?”

“Because its equivalent to sweetheart-”

“Jongdae.” Junmyeon’s firm voice is enough to stop the younger Kim from embarrassing the fashion designer any further, “Enough. Let’s talk about something else, shall we?”

Baekhyun heaves a sigh of relief as the other’s focus on Junmyeon’s new movie, leaving him to calm himself down. Taking a deep breath, he closes his eyes, willing the blush to disappear. Opening his eyes, he is met with Chanyeol’s ones.

_Sorry if it was too much_

Baekhyun shakes his head, smiling softly, before he squeezes Chanyeol’s wrist in assurance.

_It was nothing, don’t worry._

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Baekhyun-ah.” Chanyeol’s voice echo inside the empty and dark apartment, his deep voice reverberating throughout the cold house as he walks deeper inside.

Is Baekhyun not home?

Chanyeol frowns; as far as he knows, Baekhyun had a free day today and he planned to stay home the entire day, taking a much deserved rest after months of nonstop working. With all the fashion shows done for the season, Baekhyun finally had the time to take a breather-so where was he?

He peeks inside Baekhyun’s room, finding it empty and dark; worry growing even more when he sees the untouched bed. Forgetting his tiredness, he puts his bag down, loosening his tie as he walks through the flat, looking for any signs of the shorter.

The shorter isn’t in the living room, or the kitchen, or his room. Lights are turned off in the bathrooms and the balcony is empty too. With his room and the studio left, Chanyeol heaves a deep breath as he makes his way to the studio.

_Empty._

There are scattered papers on the floor and his desk has colour pencils scattered all over it.

Baekhyun was in the studio.

With a sigh, he tries to wrack his brain for any potential emergency meetings Baekhyun could be called to as he makes his way to his room.

His heart stops at the sight in front of him before it kick starts and Chanyeol is pretty sure if he opens his mouth, it will jump out of his mouth. His heartbeat thunders loudly in his ears as he takes in the sight in front of him, red creeping up his face.

On his bed, clad in his hoodie, Baekhyun is fast asleep, hand curled around his pillow as he seeks out warmth.

A whimper leaves the shorter as he turns; pulling Chanyeol’s blankets tighter around him as he settles back into peaceful slumber.

If Chanyeol is being honest, he isn’t really sure if he’s still breathing properly, throat too constricted as he is reminded of the past. He isn’t sure how he is still standing or if he is even awake. He could only stand frozen by the door as he watches Baekhyun’s chest rise up and down as he breaths.  
He would have probably stood there for longer if only his phone didn’t ring. Breaking out of his stupor, he is quick to fish out his phone and answer the call, hoping he didn’t awake the smaller as he makes his way out in the living room.

“Hello, mom?”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After he puts the phone down, he makes his way to his room, tiptoeing to not make any unnecessary sounds as he takes out his change of clothes.

Disregarding the fact that his and Baekhyun’s parents will be here soon, Chanyeol lets the smaller sleep as he gets to work, fixing up the living room and getting ingredients he will be needing to cook their dinner, taking out the set of plates Baekhyun insisted they buy to match the aesthetic of their flat and setting the table as much as he can without the dishes.

After everything is done, he lets out a resigned sigh as he goes to awaken the fashion designer, still deep asleep.

“Baekhyunnie?” he whispers, sitting at the edge of his bed as he shakes the smaller softly, “Baekhyunnie.”

Baekhyun blinks his eyes open, blearily looking at the taller as his half asleep mind processing his surrounding, “Wha-Chanyeol? What time is it?”

“Almost half seven, love.” The endearment slips out, both too engrossed in other things to take notice, “Our parents are coming over for a visit by nine.”

“Argh…” Baekhyun groans, rubbing his eyes as sits up Chanyeol holds his arm, softly pulling the shorter up, “Why today? We moved in a month ago.”

“I tried to avert them but they wouldn’t listen. They want to see how well we moved in.” Chanyeol sighed, “Anyway freshen up and you don’t need to change, just come and help me in the kitchen okay?” he instructs, voice soft, hand curling the silver strands of the shorter male.

Unconsciously, Baekhyun leaned on his hand, letting his eyes droop once again as Chanyeol plays with his hair. “Hyunnie,” Chanyeol calls again, hand still in his hair, “Do you want to sleep some more?”

“N-no,” Baekhyun yawns, blinking his eyes open, struggling to keep them open, “I will get up now.”

Chanyeol considers it for a second, weighs the pros and cons before he is pushing Baekhyun back on the bed, covering him up with the duvet.

“Wha-”

“You worked relentlessly the past two months. It’s your much deserved break and I won’t let our parents stop you from getting your much deserved sleep. I will wake you up before nine so you can get ready so sleep now. You have an hour at least.”

“But don’t you need help in the kitchen?”

“I’ll manage. I won’t go for anything lavish so it will be easy to cook.” Chanyeol smiles, moving Baekhyun’s hair away from his eyes, “Sleep well now.”

Before he could get up however, Baekhyun takes a grasp of his hand, pulling him closer as he offers the taller a half asleep grin, gratefulness clear in his droopy eyes, “Thank you, Yeol.” He murmurs before sleep claims him.

Chanyeol laughs quietly, untangling his hand from the shorter’s grasp, bending down on instinct and pressing his lips on his forehead, “No worries; you deserve it.”

He turns to leave, failing to see the content smile on Baekhyun’s face as he touches his forehead in his sleep.

“So…” Chanyeol barely stifles a groan at the suggestive tone of his father’s voice, “You two seem to get along pretty well…”

“We were best friends once, pa.” Chanyeol deadpans, “Of course we will get along well; we have known each other for almost thirty years.”

“And now?” Baekhyun’s mom questions, “What are you two now?”

“Friends?” Baekhyun grimaces, “What do we look like? Sworn enemies?”

“You sure acted as such.”

“Moreover, what got you two demoted from best friends to just friends?”

“None of your business, pa.” Chanyeol groans, “You wanted us to become friends again and we decided to give our friendship another chance. What happens from there on is still unknown.”

“Okay, okay,” Mr. Byun butts in, “Good to see you two get along so well that Baekhyun has taken to wearing your clothes again.”

At that, Baekhyun looks down, shocked and embarrassed, blush brightening his cheeks to a cherry pink, “It’s just too comfy.” He whines, unable to find any proper excuse, “And friends share clothes, no big deal.”

The five other people on the table laughs, Baekhyun’s blush getting brighter as a result.

“If you find it comfortable, you can have it. I don’t wear it much anyway.” Chanyeol says after the laughter has quietened down.

“Don’t say that now son,” Mrs. Byun responds, “He will forget he has his own clothes and only wear yours.”

“Mom!” Baekhyun whines.

“It’s fine by me, auntie; I am used to him stealing my clothes anyway.” Chanyeol laughs, winking at the shorter. That earns him a tissue at his face but it’s all good because he gets to see Baekhyun turn pink.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They fall into a routine easily- waking up to each other, having breakfast and morning coffee together, more often than not Chanyeol dropping Baekhyun to work and picking him up, returning home together, eating dinner, having harmless squabbles, endless teasing, sitting together in comfortable silence as a random channel plays on TV, soft good nights and shy smiles. Weekends were spent on random road trips, movie nights with their friends and late night jams in Chanyeol’s car as they speed through the sleeping city.

They were getting too used to each other’s presence, basking in each other’s warmth to notice how time was flying by. The feelings both had thought were gone were resurfacing, slowly but surely. Not that the two pretend-fiancés would know. They were too busy fighting over the cookies they are baking should have chocolate chip or not.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Chanyeol, pass me the knife,” Baekhyun calls, eyes fierce, hand open expectantly, eyes not straying from his target.

“Okay…” Chanyeol trails off, confused at Baekhyun’s expression, “Why do you look like you are going to war?”

“Hush, don’t ruin my concentration.” Baekhyun mumbles, knife help up in precise angle, “One…two…three…” he counts under his breath, inching the knife closer to his target.

The knife descends and a clean slice is separated from the main onion, Baekhyun yelling in joy, “I did it!”

“Did what?” Chanyeol questions, still confused.

“The onion, I finally managed to slice it properly!” Baekhyun yells, jumping on his spot.

Realization dawns on Chanyeol finally, his confused expression melting away. In between this moment and that, he burst out laughing, bending down and leaning on the counter.

Baekhyun too overjoyed by his accomplishment takes no heed of him, bouncing around their kitchen, smile wide.

After Chanyeol managed to calm himself enough, he grabs for the shorter, noticing the knife he still has in his hand, “Baekhyun…Baekhyun-ah calm down.” He orders, grasping the shorter’s hand and taking the knife out of his grasp, putting it back in its socket as the shorter remains stationary with Chanyeol’s hand around his wrist.

“Well done, Hyunnie,” he smiles watching the way Baekhyun vibrates in his place. Who would have thought the cold fashion designer everyone makes Baekhyun to be in nothing but a child trapped in a thirty two year old’s body.

Chanyeol can’t stop himself from reaching down to ruffle the shorter’s hair, laughing at the smaller’s yelp, “If your celebration is done, let’s put your hard work in the pan now, shall we?”

“You handle the stove.” Baekhyun pouts, “I might be an expert in onion cutting now, but I will still burn the kitchen down.”

“Of course,” Chanyeol winks, “Go set the table then while I finish off cooking.”

“Aye!” Baekhyun salutes, dodging Chanyeol’s hand as he struts out of the kitchen. With a shake of his head, Chanyeol focuses back on the pan on stove, almost wincing at the splashing oil before he gets to action.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Baekhyun is on the edge about something, Chanyeol notices. As worried he is, he lets it be for the first two weeks, only watching as the smaller excuses himself from their daily jamming sessions, stays up late at night and gets up before Chanyeol when it’s always the taller that has to wake the smaller. His worries peak when after an entire week when Baekhyun starts coming home late, excuses himself to his bed almost immediately.

They still talk, Baekhyun still allows him to drop him off in his office but Chanyeol feels a barrier forming between them again- a barrier he thought he had demolished in the past two months.

After two weeks of painstaking awkwardness, Chanyeol summons up enough courage to face the shorter. He comes home earlier than usual, not expecting Baekhyun to be home. After all the smaller had made it a habit to work until midnight in the past two weeks. With a sigh, he rubs his forehead, thinking about anything he had said or done that made Baekhyun wary of him and yet finding nothing.

Taking a deep breath, he swipes his pass card, the door unlocking with a click.

Somewhere in his mind, he was probably expecting Baekhyun home, the illusion breaking when he is greeted by a dark apartment, devoid of life. Another sigh follows, Chanyeol hanging his coat and getting out of his shoes.

He switches on the lights, and immediately is attacked by eleven voices screaming “Happy Birthday!” at the top of their lungs. Letting out a yelp of surprise,

Chanyeol staggers back, almost falling over, hand clutching his chest. He stares in shock at the eleven grinning faces, flabbergasted to see all of his friends together in his apartment.

The others give Chanyeol a moment to catch his breath, before they are pulling him inside, yelling different things at the same time. Chanyeol takes a while to process everything, still quite shocked at the unexpected surprise-he himself had forgotten it was his birthday today.

Once he realizes that his friends had made time in between their busy schedules, Kris and Tao even flying out of China to celebrate his birthday his birthday with him, Chanyeol can’t stop the grin that takes over his face.

Mind busy with his overenthusiastic friends, he fails to notice Baekhyun’s proud smile.

Finding a moment of reprieve as Kris and Sehun argues over which movie to watch, he escapes to the kitchen for a drink. He finds Baekhyun there, talking to Tao about something fashion related-not that Chanyeol eavesdrop. He is reminded of his goal to confront Baekhyun about his weird behavior and as Tao exits the kitchen, Chanyeol is given a good opportunity to do just that.

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol calls, “Can I talk to you?”

Baekhyun’s eye brows raise, but he nods nonetheless, “Sure.”

“I am not sure if I am reading too much into it, but you were acting really weird the past two weeks and I am really worried. Please let me know if I can do something to help.”

Baekhyun’s heart kick starts, almost beating out of his chest at Chanyeol’s words. Baekhyun had tried to be as discreet as possible and still Chanyeol had noticed.

Not only did he notice, he came to help him. Baekhyun doesn’t really notice the blush creeping up his cheeks until they are already heated. He can’t help but feel…flabbergasted but he doesn’t understand why; after all it was something as simple as Chanyeol taking care of his well being.

Trying to not let Chanyeol get a hang of his inner turmoil, Baekhyun coughs, clearing his throat before he is offering him a shy smile, “I was trying to be discreet about this.”

“You failed quite grandly and now you have me worried, so spill.” Chanyeol returns his smile, the taller’s grin encouraging.

“I was planning your birthday surprise,” Baekhyun explains, “I was trying to hide everything so you wouldn’t find out but it seems like that went wrong and had you worried.”

“Really?” Chanyeol’s eyes widened, “You planned this?”

“Yeah, well…Jongdae told me how you wanted to have all of us together again and I thought I could try and get all of us together for your birthday. I talked to Kris and Tao and they were more than happy to visit Korea again. Yixing hyung coincidentally had a free day on your birthday and everyone else was able to free their schedules for tonight so that worked out.”

“But you came home much later than usual, and even stopped me from picking you up, what was that for?”

Baekhyun’s blush deepened, “I was trying to free the entire day tomorrow so we can spend it together and I don’t go somewhere for your birthday. I just wanted to finish off any work I had earlier so I didn’t have anything to worry about.”

“Oh…” Once again, Chanyeol is left speechless, eyes wide. Then in a moment’s courage, he envelopes the shorter in his arms, “Thank you,” he says sincerely, voice soft as he watches Baekhyun colour even deeper, “Really, thank you.”

“You are welcome,” Baekhyun laughs, hand coming up to tangle in Chanyeol’s hair, “How did you like the present?”

“I loved it. Really, I wanted us to get together for years…and with our friendship repaired I was waiting for the right moment.

”I know,” Baekhyun giggles, “I wanted your birthday to be special. Kind of making up for the last ten years but yeah.”

“Thank you, really.” Chanyeol says again and even though he’d like to wrap his arms around the shorter, he remains at a distance, respecting the shorter’s privacy.

“Come here birthday boy!” Yixing yells from the living room, Baekhyun motioning him to follow through.

“Go on,” Baekhyun says, “I will be joining you as soon as my coffee is done.”

Chanyeol nods, mouthing thanks one last time before goes into the living room.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you want to do, Birthday Boy?" Baekhyun asks, hand reaching to ruffle Chanyeol's hair.

Chanyeol swats the hand away- not that it will stop Baekhyun for he reaches for his hair once again. It goes on for a few moments, Chanyeol swatting his hand away and Baekhyun re-reaching once again. With a sigh, Chanyeol gives up, letting Baekhyun play with his hair as he sips his coffee.

They let the comfortable silence take over, Chanyeol leaning on the delicate hand running through his hair while Baekhyun is content with playing with the blond strands.

"Hey Yeol?" Baekhyun does call after a while, Chanyeol humming in answer, "What should we do today?"

"Can I just get a day of cuddles?" Chanyeol murmurs, tone full of mirth as his arms sneak around Baekhyun's waist.

He leans his head on the smaller's chest, feeling content with the way Baekhyun runs his hand through his hair, playing with his ears-folding and unfolding-before it returns to his hair. Chanyeol feels Baekhyun pet his hair before he is pouting, "I took a day off for you!"

"Yes, to cuddle me."

"I overworked myself so I can spend the day with you, and you just want to stay home?" Baekhyun puts, "Let me go, I have better things to do."

Baekhyun wrenches out if his arms, pouting as he stomps the ground.

"I am kidding, I am kidding, you baby." Chanyeol laughs, wrapping his arms around Baekhyun again, "Let's go window shopping?"

"Window shopping?"

"Yeah; when I was in USA, my roommate took me with her for what she called window shopping. We just looked at what was being displayed without buying anything because we were, as coined by her, 'broke and depressed students'"

"So you want to act like you are broke and go look at stuff without buying anything?"

"It will be fun!" Chanyeol reasons, "Can we please?"

Baekhyun sighs, "It’s your birthday, and you do you."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Baekhyun, no, you can't buy anything, we are window shopping!" Chanyeol whisper-yells, holding the shorter from running into the shop, "Hyunnie,stop."  
Baekhyun pouts, stomps the ground and honestly Chanyeol wants to eat him up right here, right now. Who gave him the right to so cute but so freaking sexy at the same time?

Chanyeol frowns, pinching his cheeks as he shakes his head.

"Chanyeollie~" Baekhyun whines, pout deepening as he moves in front of the taller, "Please let me buy this plushie, please."

"No."

"It’s designed by my cousin!"

"Ask him to send you one."

"He is a busy, busy idol though Yeollie~"

"I am sure Taehyung will make time for you."Chanyeol frowns, staring down at the pouting male. With dyed silver hair falling on his eyes, pink lips folded into a pout and hooded eyes, Chanyeol can't help but give in.

"Fine." He sighs, "But only one and just this once."

"Yay! You are the best Chanyeollie!" Baekhyun helps gleefully, tiptoeing to press his lips on the teller's cheeks. Then he skips into the BT21 shop, red cheeks hidden from the frozen male.

Chanyeol gapes, frozen in his spot, hand slowly reaching up to touch the spot Baekhyun's lips had touched. The blush that adorns his cheeks attract worried glances from passerbies-not that he cares; his heart feels like it is going to burst out of his chest, stomach filled with fluttering butterflies. The joy in his heart spills over, a grin forming on his face.

"You kissed me," Chanyeol accuses.

"Your cheeks," Baekhyun corrects, hand clutching and face smushed against the Mang plushie.

"But still, you kissed me;why?"

"I wanted to," Baekhyun answers, "It was an onetime thing though."

"Bae-"

"Oh look, Dunkin' Donuts! Does your window shopping include food too or am I allowed to get some donuts?"

"Its doesnt include food, anyway-"

"Great!"Baekhyun chirps, "I will get you the smiley faces you like, wait here!"Then Baekhyun is bounding inside the shop, leaving Chanyeol helpless and flustered.

"Baek-Baekhyun,wait." Chanyeol grasps for the older as he skipped in front of him, stopping him in his tracks.

"Hmm?"

"Um...I was wondering...."

"Yeol, c'mon speak up, what is it?"Baekhyun asks, confused by the taller's nervous actions.

"Can we go in there?" Chanyeol says, eyes pleading as he points to the shop, "Please?"

"A tattoo shop?"

"Yeah...I want to see some of the tattoos...please?"

Baekhyun laughs, nodding as he says, "It’s your birthday, Yeol. We are here for you." He grasps Chanyeol's hand, pulling him toward the tattoo shop, "You can even get one if you want."

"I can?"

"Am I your mother to tell you what to do and not do?"

"Love you Baek!" Chanyeol tells enthusiasm spilling over as he runs inside the shop, leaving Baekhyun to shake his head fondly, soft pink gracing his features.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hyunnie!" Chanyeol gasps, "Look at this!"

"Its pretty,"Baekhyun exclaims, "Wow..."

"I know right!" Chanyeol smiles, dimple popping, "The two moons resemble two Zodiacs, one is Sagittarius and I am not sure about the other. The two then forms a guitar."

"Hmm, it's really pretty," Baekhyun repeats, eyes following the complex traces on the paper, "Are you-"

He is cut off by an exclaim, "Welcome!"

They both turn and simultaneously lets out a surprised gasp, "Haseong?"

"Oh...Baekhyun and Chanyeol?" Haseong questions, eyes widening as he finally recognises,

"Oh my God, hey!"

At seeing their high school friend after so long, Baekhyun and Chanyeol only lets out a deep breath before they are rushing at him and crushing him in a tight embrace, "I havent seen you in so long?" "How have you been man?"

"Woah guys calm down, wouldn't want to scare the customers away now would we?"

"Customers? Wait you work here?"Baekhyun questions, smile widening as he pats his friend, "I see you manager to convince your parents after all."

"Ah yeah...it was hard but they agreed finally." Haseong laughs, rubbing his nape, "Oh by the way, I heard the news, congrats you two, all of us knew you will end up married at some point!"

Haseong's exclamation is met with silence as the two pretend fiances gulp, "Uh guys?"

"Yeah, thanks man." Chanyeol replies, smile forced, "Yeah."

"Send me an invitation okay? I worked hard getting you two together." Baekhyun winces internally at the oblivious tone of their dear friend, feeling the air thicken with awkwardness. Maybe Haseong does realise the tension as he changes the topic soon after,

"But what are you two doing in here?"

_Thank God_

"I want to get a tattoo!" Chanyeol almost yells in excitement, "I even decided on a design!"

"Oh ho?" Haseong eagerly questions, quick to move to business, "Show me which one it is,"

As Chanyeol excitedly talks about where he wants the guitar tattoo and how big he wants it, Baekhyun quietly observes, thinking over Haseong's words. With his words, Baekhyun is reminded that except from him and Chanyeol, only their closest friends know of their arrangements. Everyone else, including their parents think they are preparing for the wedding that is due in exactly six months.

He knows he and Chanyeol should talk about this and figure out a way to let their parents know that the wedding they are planning won't take place anytime soon but Baekhyun can't help but feel...sad.

At the thought that he and Chanyeol could never end up like he'd once like them to be. Before everything, they had plans. Plans that included a big house or apartment, a dog or two and matching wedding rings on their fingers.

Maybe, Baekhyun muses in a momentary day dream, they still can. He can't help but accept the fact that Chanyeol easily regained his trust. Maybe by the end of the six months, he can give his heart to the taller without a worry of it being crushed again....maybe but that is a thought to be entertained later.

Baekhyun shakes his head, shaking himself out of his thoughts as Chanyeol calls his name.

"I'm getting it now," At the childlike excitement in the other's voice he can’t help the grin that takes over his features.

"C'mon big boy, let's get you inked."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the end of the day, with Baekhyun and Chanyeol returned home and changed into their comfy clothes, Chanyeol is curled up against Baekhyun, peacefully humming to a tune Baekhyun isnt sure he has heard before, letting the smaller play with his ears as he watches The Runway.

Every once in a while, Chanyeol notices, Baekhyun's eyes stray on his bandaged arm, below which his newly inked tattoo sits; but too content with the silence they are sharing, Chanyeol let's it be, moving closer to the smaller and curling into him even tighter.

Chanyeol's Zootopia blanket is thrown over Baekhyun's lap, the smaller refusing to forego his current ownership of the blanket.

All together, curled up against Baekhyun, with his ears played in the way Baekhyun knows he likes and the small bubble of warmth and comfort encasing them both, Chanyeol thinks, this is the highlight of the day. This is what he wanted anyway, the feeling of being at home, curled up against the male he loves and just basking in each other's presence.

Chanyeol startles.

_Love. The man he loves._

_Shit_

His eyes fly up to Baekhyun's face, unconsciously tracing every detail. With the lights dimmed, Baekhyun's face is lighted up by the light of the TV, his sharp side profile accentuate his droopy eyes and his lips. The lips Chanyeol couldn't get enough of.

He looks untouchable. Beautiful. Ethereal and mesmerizing. Someone Chanyeol really does love.

And just as the shock of the epiphany came, it melts away, leaving only the assurance and the certainty of his reignited feelings toward the other. What did he even expect? Here he was thinking his feelings had disappeared by now when it was only hidden by the wall he and Baekhyun had. And now with the wall broken....well...

Park Chanyeol, you are fucked.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hey Baekhyunnie?” Chanyeol called, head laid on Baekhyun’s lap as Baekhyun read a book while he took a nap.

“Hmm?”

“I was wondering…” Chanyeol started, sitting up, “It’s Christmas soon, and shouldn’t we go Christmas shopping?”

“It’s only the 3rd Chanyeol.” Baekhyun deadpans, “We have a lot of time.”

“Yeah but then, don’t you have the Christmas runaway event in LA? And the company dinners?”

“Yeah-”

“Exactly! Who knows how busy we will become?” Chanyeol exclaims, “We can decorate the flat later but we should definitely start shopping now while we have free time.”

Baekhyun remained silent, considering Chanyeol’s words. Then he sighed, “You are right.”

“Exactly!”

“But I don’t wanna get up. It’s too cold and I am too comfy.” Baekhyun whined, clutching the Zootopia blanket tighter around him.

“Baekhyun-”

“We can shop online for the decorations and then we can go buy the tree later. Please don’t make me get out of my comfy nest~” Baekhyun pouts, looking at the taller with puppy eyes.

“You are lucky I can’t say no to you,” Chanyeol sighs, settling back on Baekhyun’s lap, picking his phone up from the coffee table beside him.

“Aww, love you too Chanyeollie.” Baekhyun gushes, poking the taller’s cheeks, “Now don’t disturb me, it’s a crucial scene; Aelin about to tell Chaol her true identity.”

“You and your obsession with that book.”

“Hey no disturbing! Do your work.”

“Aye,” Chanyeol sighs, getting comfy, head resting on Baekhyun’s thigh letting the comfortable silence take over.

On this morning as the first snow is falling  
If only I could call you, I’d be so happy  
A year has already passed but I’m still not over you  
So I talk to myself, “I’m lonely”  
(Turn back the clock) if only I could go back one year  
(Turn back my heart) would we be different now?  
Yeah, it’s a stupid thought, but still, what if  
If I met you, would tears rise up?  
The foolish me wouldn’t be able to say anything  
Tell me, Merry Merry Christmas, hi, how have you been?  
When the snow falls, would my bruised heart get covered whitely?  
I’m sorry I didn’t treat you well  
That Christmas I was only filled with regrets  
I walked alone on a street filled with lights, everyone looks happy  
I used to think you would always be there like air  
But I foolishly let you go, I’m so sorry~

Baekhyun yawns, stretching his arms as he sits up. When he finally manages to rub the sleep out of his eyes, getting off his bed, he hears the strums of guitar echoing in the quiet apartment. His brows furrow; is Chanyeol already awake?

With the quiet yet clear hums of the song Chanyeol is playing, he finds the taller on the floor in the living room. Dressed in a black turtleneck, eyes closed as he sings along to ‘First Snow’ and the white snow covered outside serving as the perfect background; he looks so handsome, Baekhyun thinks, taking a deep breath.

Through the glass window, the snowflakes rain down slowly, colouring the surrounding in a innocent white.

Baekhyun appreciates the moment, Chanyeol’s deep voice reverberating throughout the apartment; he leans against the threshold, closing his eyes as he lets the warmth of Chanyeol’s voice wash over him. It’s easy to fall into a trance, hypnotised by the comfort of own home and the soft, honey voice of the taller.

“Baekhyun?”

He is shaken out of his trance, eyes opening blearily as he is met with Chanyeol’s surprised expression. He offers the taller a groggy smile, rubbing his eyes, “Good morning,” he says, walking up to the taller, “If I could only wake up like this everyday...” he sighs.

“Did I wake you?” Chanyeol asks voice apologetic.

“No, no, I woke up myself but then I heard you singing you so I came out,” Baekhyun explains, smile joyful, “Oh- Merry Christmas!”

Chanyeol exhales, relieved. Baekhyun had been working nonstop the past few weeks and when he finally got some time to rest, Chanyeol didn’t want to be the one who disturbed it. He returns the joyful smile on the smaller’s face with one of his, “Merry Christmas, Baekhyun.”

Just when Baekhyun is about to answer, three rapt knocks on their door cuts him off. With a giggle, he shakes his head, “Its probably Jongdae; let him in, I will go freshen up.”

“Yeah...” Chanyeol says, watching the other walk back to his room, “And here we were having an almost romantic moment...” he mutters, standing up to get the door.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Merry Christmas!” Jongin yells, embracing Baekhyun as soon as he is out of his room. Baekhyun balks, surprised before returning the hug with a giggle, eyes widening as he sees the entire gang lounging around his living room.

“Um...Christmas hasn’t even started properly and you are already nesting in my house...why?” he asks, voice feigning annoyance, “Can’t have a peaceful morning.”

“Yeah yeah, Merry Christmas to you too,” Jongdae replies, coming up to hug him, “Here we were being considerate and brought you food first thing in the morning and you kick us out...okay, ” he sighs, “Let’s go guys, we are welcome here.”

“Oh fuck off!” Baekhyun laughs, pushing the shorter-well he thinks anyway, “Of course you are welcome. And you brought food, that’s major plus points.”

“Always knew food would be what would convince you,” Jongdae teases, getting shoved again.

“Guys...” Junmyeon’s disapproving voice calls, “No fighting on Christmas morning.”

“We aren’t fighting,” Baekhyun and Jongdae choruses, eyes widening at the waffles in Junmyeon’s hand. One shared glance and they are jumping toward Junmyeon, hand extended for said waffles.

Except...they don’t move at all with Minseok keeping a tight grasp of their t-shirts and pulling them back, “Don’t scar the man first thing in the morning.”

“But Min~” Jongdae whines, “Its waffles!”

“And you will get all the waffles you want, let them set the table first.” Minseok sighs at his boyfriend, not fazed at all by the childish display.

“You aren’t getting any kisses today,” Jongdae pouts, all fake disappointment masking his voice.

“I don’t need your kisses, Dae. One day of no kisses doesn’t mean you are not my boyfriend anymore,” Minseok sighs, rubbing his forehead. It’s barely 9 am and he’s already stressed.

Baekhyun watches amused as Jongdae blushes a bright red at Minseok’s words, rendered speechless. He laughs when Jongdae only stomps in foot, stomping toward the couch, all red.

His gaze finds Chanyeol, the taller laughing at something Yixing is saying, guitar grasped in his lap.

Standing slightly to the side, he looks over the living room with a fondly. With Jongdae fighting with Sehun and Jongin, Yixing and Chanyeol talking at the corner with their guitars, Yifan, Tao and Luhan playing cards, Minseok reading a book on the sofa and Junmyeon and Kyungsoo sorting out the foods in the kitchen, the living room looks like a chaotic scene. A good kind of chaos. As he stares at his friends just being together in the same room, sharing the same space, he realises how much he missed this. With Chanyeol and his animosity, their friendship group was torn, barely hanging out together and never being a full group.

He likes this, Baekhyun decides, he likes this and he promises to try his damn hardest to keep this like this for as long as he can.

“Baekhyun!” Luhan calls, waving his hand, “Come here, what are you doing at the corner?”

Broken out his thoughts, Baekhyun only smiles, shaking his head, walking up to where Minseok is cuddled up on the sofa and plopping down. The cushion that Minseok throws at his face doesn’t matter. He is giddy, filled with joy at how content everything feels.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hey Baekhyunnie,” Chanyeol calls from the balcony, urging Baekhyun to come to him, “Come here for a sec.”

Baekhyun tilts his head in confusion but goes anyway, taking Chanyeol’s extended hand, watching as the taller closes the glass door and turns to him, nervousness etched on his face, “Chanyeol?”

“So um...I might have gone and brought you a Christmas gift so um...here you go.” Chanyeol mumbles, thrusting a small box in Baekhyun’s hand, cheeks coloured red.

“Thanks?” Baekhyun says, confused at the other’s behaviour.

“Open it,” Chanyeol squeaks, urging him to open it.

Baekhyun is astonished at the small pendant inside. “Wow...”

“Did you like it?” Chanyeol mumbles, voice hopeful.

Baekhyun looks up at the taller. With the city lights punctuating Chanyeol’s hopeful almond eyes, that nervous crease of his forehead, lips held between his teeth, Chanyeol looks every bit of handsome, eyes nervously scanning Baekhyun’s expression for any hint.

Baekhyun really can’t say he is surprised when the feelings he hid behind the walls of hateful words and broken trust comes storming out, leaving Baekhyun breathless with an epiphany.

It’s barely been four months since they started talking again and despite the hundred times Baekhyun had told himself, his and Chanyeol’s relationship is irreparable; he had already given his full trust to the taller.

He had already given his heart to the taller.

Baekhyun expects the fear to hit him, expects his brain to kick in and berate his heart but nothing happens. Only the warmth of his reignited feelings course through him, leaving him warm and content and so glad to be in front of the taller.

Inside his head, he doesn’t notice, Chanyeol’s crestfallen face at the lack of his reply.

“Baekhyun?” Chanyeol tries again, getting no response except Baekhyun’s eyes staring at him.

Courageously, he reaches out to the shorter, lightly shaking him, trying to get him to response.

Baekhyun’s shaken out of his stupor, eyes blinking as he focuses on Chanyeol, “Chanyeol?” he whispers.

“Yeah...You didn’t like the gift...I am sorry, I thought you wanted this pendant since you were looking at similar designs and-”

“Chanyeol!” Baekhyun calls, smile jubilant, “You dumbo, I love it.”

“You do?”

“Yes.” Baekhyun giggles, “I wanted it for a long it...Thank you.”

“You are welcome,” Chanyeol answers, crestfallen expression changing into a relieved one. With Baekhyun smiling up at his so prettily, all he wants is to crush him against him and tell him the turmoils in his head.

He wants to hold Baekhyun close and tell him why he left all those years ago, wants to hold him close and tell him how much he loves him, how his feelings never vanished-they were only hiding behind the arrogant front he had put up. He wants to but he knows he can’t. Not now at least.

Noticing Chanyeol’s arms hanging by him, awkward, Baekhyun laughs before he is closing in and embracing the taller, “You know you can hug me right?” He says, taking Chanyeol by surprise.

He keeps his arms around the taller, head resting against his chest as he looks out to the skyscrapers. He feels Chanyeol’s arms coming around him, returning the embrace and pulling him closer.

It feels nice

He thinks. Being in Chanyeol’s arms feels nice. He wonders how Chanyeol would react if he spills his feelings now.

Except... he knows he can’t. Not yet. Not so soon.

Even though he trusts the taller again, he wants to be sure of his feelings and give Chanyeol more time to solidify his trust before he confesses again.

So for now, he only tightens his arms around the taller and enjoys the warmth the other radiates, smiling when he feels Chanyeol’s head falling on top his.

It’s intimate but they don’t mind.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Chanyeol, wake up,” Baekhyun shouts, stomping in Chanyeol’s room, “Dammit, you elf, we are going to be late.”

“Wh-what-” Chanyeol wakes, sitting up with furrowed brows, “Late?”

“Yes,” Baekhyun sighs, exasperated, “The New Year’s gala will start in two hours.”

“New Year...Oh” Chanyeol’s eyes widen as he jumps out of his bed, almost falling over as he runs in the bathroom, “Shit, our parents are there.”

“Exactly,” Baekhyun yells, rummaging through Chanyeol’s closet for a good enough suit, “Where do you keep your suits?”

“Left side, behind the coats.”

By the time Chanyeol comes out of the bathroom, shaved and fresh, Baekhyun had already set out his suit and tie.

Yet the man is still rummaging through his closet, frowning as he goes through his tie rack.

“Baek?”

“I can’t find a tie to match my suit.” Baekhyun says, annoyance seeping out of his voice.

“Just change the suit then?”

“No, we need to wear complementary or contrasting outfits. Mother called today morning talking about how we should dress up to seem like the ‘perfect fiancés.’”

“Okay...so how about I change my suit as well?” Chanyeol says, hopeful, “We don’t need to look professional since its one of the galas for rich people to indulge in.”

“We might have to,” Baekhyun says, sighing in resignation as he plops down on the floor.

“Baekhyunnie,” Chanyeol comes to sit beside the smaller, “Don’t stress about this.”

“But-”

“Okay listen, how about this?” Chanyeol cuts him off, “How about we go for something that is casual, professional but also kinda sexy at the same time? We don’t need to look like the businessmen we aren’t.”

Baekhyun considers it for a moment, approaching Chanyeol’s closet and pulling out another outfit. Chanyeol watches intrigued as Chanyeol pulls out a black and white patterned shirt, and lays it beside the suit he pulled out before. Shakes his head and pulls out another suit. And brightens.

Chanyeol almost laughs at how Baekhyun’s eyes light up as he looks at Chanyeol and then back at his choice.

_Cute_

“Have you got any black leather belts?”

“Yeah, second drawer.”

With the whole outfit done, Chanyeol is pulled up and shoved in the bathroom to change, “I am going to fix up my outfit. Come to my room after changing.” He hears Baekhyun shout before the smaller is running out.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Baekhyun finds Chanyeol spread out on his bed when he exists the bathroom, having changed into his own outfit for the day.

“Um...Chanyeol?”

“I am so sleepy I can genuinely sleep anywhere, in any position.”

“That’s why I told you to go to sleep early yesterday.” Baekhyun deadpans, already busy with doing his makeup.

“But it was new year’s eve! Who sleeps early during new year?”

“I don’t know..Someone who has an event to attend early the next day?”

“I forgot we had to go to the gala,” Chanyeol reasons, “And you didn’t tell me.”

“So now I am your assistant?” Baekhyun growls, “Shut up now and let me do my eyeliner.”

“Baekhyunnn” Chanyeol calls, “I am so sleepy.” Turning to face the busy man, Chanyeol pouts, getting no reply.

With the final stroke on his right eye, Baekhyun turns to face Chanyeol, face unimpressed, “If I let you sleep for the fifteen minutes it will take me to do my makeup, will you shut up?”

“Of course.”

“Fifteen minutes only. I need to do your makeup after mine.”

“You are the best!” Chanyeol yells, already kicking off his shoes to get under Baekhyun’s blanket.

Well rested by the fifteen minutes, Chanyeol easily wakes up when Baekhyun calls his name.

“You done?”

“Yeah,” Baekhyun answers from the bathroom. Just then, Chanyeol’s phone rings. It’s his father.

“Dad’s calling,” he tells Baekhyun, “I will go pick it up and come back here.”

He doesn’t wait for Baekhyun’s answer before he is getting off the bed, phone pressed to his ear.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Baekhyun’s head shoots back from where he was fixing his freshly dies silver hair when he hears something drop on the floor, thud resounding throughout the apartment.

“Chanyeol?”

Standing frozen at the doorway of Baekhyun’s bedroom, Chanyeol is staring at him, unabashedly, jaw slacked, eyes wide, mouth open.

Baekhyun isn’t really sure what it is but as soon as their eyes meet the apartment feels too hot for the beginning of January. Baekhyun coughs lightly, a weak attempt to kill the overwhelming tension. The air is crisp. Palpable. Sizzling.

Baekhyun sees Chanyeol’s Adam’s apple move as he swallows and his own throat becomes dry. Even if he wants to, he can’t pull his eyes away from the taller’s.

He feels blood rush to his cheeks as Chanyeol’s eyes rake over him, etching out every little detail. The blatant want in Chanyeol’s eyes makes Baekhyun’s knees wobble. He is expecting something-anything-with the way Chanyeol stalks closer, hunger clear in his expression.

Then as if a button has been switched off, the want disappears, Chanyeol blinking and shaking his head. The blush that crept up Chanyeol’s cheeks disappears, blown pupils evening and mouth closing.

Chanyeol coughs, averting his eyes, “You look great.” He says, and then swallows.

“Thanks,” Baekhyun’s voice is almost non-existent, barely making it out of his throat. He is still wrapped up in the moment, mind still confused at the sudden change.

“So uh...we need to leave soon. We have an hour left before the gala starts and almost everyone is there.”

That manages to break Baekhyun out of his hazed trance as he blinks up at the taller, “Ah-oh okay. Come here, let me put some light makeup on you.” He ushers the taller to sit on his bed, already turned around to get the materials he might need.

“Take a look.” He says, stepping back and smiling, satisfied.

Hair slick and chic, styled upwards, a barely prominent wave putting the focus on the bright crimson while at the same time, highlighting the black roots, eyes lined with thin kohl bringing out the brown and punctuating the almond shape and lips tinted pink, Chanyeol looks delicious.

He just doesn’t look handsome, oh no, he is always handsome but with the light touch of makeup and hair styled attractively Chanyeol looks straight up edible.

With his natural charms much more highlighted he looks sexy while still maintaining a slight innocence to his features and Baekhyun feels pride bloom in his heart.

He is the reason why Chanyeol looks so handsome.

Chanyeol goes to stand in front of the mirror; Baekhyun follows, standing beside him as he takes yet another look at his creation.

_This is not right for his heart, damn it._

“We look good.” Chanyeol’s voice seems even deeper now. That added with how he looks is definitely not good for Baekhyun.

“Yeah, I guess I made the right choice with the outfits and-”

“It’s not that,” Chanyeol interrupts, eyes still on their reflection. He swallows, “We look good,” he repeats, hand coming to wrap around Baekhyun’s waist, pulling him closer, palm spread on Baekhyun’s abdomen. He leans down, voice lowering, nose lightly grazing Baekhyun’s ear as he whispers, “Together.”

“We-”Baekhyun’s eyes widen, “We do?” It’s not as much of a statement as it is a question. His mind is muddy, heart racing; skin alight with the way Chanyeol’s hand is resting on his tummy. Possessive.

Chanyeol pulls him even closer, the taller’s chest now pressed against his back, the arm that isn’t wrapped around his waist coming to wrap around his chest, hand slightly tilting Baekhyun’s head to make space for his own.

He rests his chin on the shorter’s shoulder, eyes staring into Baekhyun’s through the mirror. His lips graze Baekhyun’s neck when he answers, “Don’t we?” he asks, “We look every bit of a power couple. Powerful, cold, sexy. Together.”

Baekhyun swallows, feeling Chanyeol’s lips drag against his shoulder. Chanyeol’s eyes glint with something akin to teasing

Baekhyun tilts his head down, breaking the eye contact as he looks down at the taller’s head resting casually on his shoulder. He pouts. Two can play at it.

“You are right, we do.” He says, voice airy, his nose almost touching Chanyeol’s, “If we were a couple, we’d we the most powerful of them all. Makes you wonder what went wrong with us, doesn’t it?” He says it almost teasingly but it manages to break the hyper tension around them.

Chanyeol blinks, swallows again. Then he moves back, arms untangling from around Baekhyun. The shorter almost sobs at the loss. Almost. But the sweet taste of victory against the sexy beast that is Chanyeol is more overpowering and thus he ends up grinning. Cheekily.

Chanyeol pouts. This bastard that almost made Baekhyun pop a boner fucking pouts.

“I almost had you there for a second.” He says, “You can’t deny.”

Baekhyun gapes, bewildered.

_What the fuck?_

“Park Chanyeol!” He yells, pouncing on the laughing taller, “You are not good for my heart, you fucker.” Chanyeol’s arms come around Baekhyun to prevent them from toppling over but that doesn’t stop them from falling backwards on the bed. Baekhyun on top of Chanyeol. Not that the two of them pays any mind to it.

“Well I can say the same, you shorty.” Chanyeol yells back, “I almost had a heart attack before; who told you to look so sexy, you shit?”

“Take a look at yourself before coming at me, dumbo-“

Just at that moment, the calling bell rings, Chanyeol and Baekhyun freeze before they are scrambling apart.

“Get the door; I just need to fix my hair a bit.” Baekhyun says, moving in front of the mirror.

Chanyeol agrees, exiting the room to get the door, leaving Baekhyun alone in his thoughts.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Baekhyun sighs for the fifteenth time in the past five minutes.

Damn it. What was happening just then?

He knows that for the past few months he and Chanyeol had blurred the lines between friendship and something more. Especially since the day of his birthday, they had been too attached, too physical. Almost never alone when at home. He likes it, Baekhyun admits, he knows he loves Chanyeol and that just feels like the cherry on top for the blurred lines.

Is it safe to indulge in the constant flirting? Baekhyun doesn’t know, but he can’t bring himself to stop. The teasing, the tension, the intimacy-everything. He loves it all. Basks in it.

It’s not like their previously failed relationship plays much part in their life anymore-both of them had moved on months ago if their closeness isn’t proof enough.

But even that doesn’t excuse the fact that they needs to have a serious talk. They need to sit down and talk about what they are; they need to straighten all their misunderstanding if they are going to give their relationship a second chance. Until then, Baekhyun decides, they can’t cross the blurred line.

“Baekhyun we need to leave.” Chanyeol calls from outside.

“Coming,” he replies, taking a deep breath before leaving. He will talk to Chanyeol about everything soon, he decides.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It just happens so that tipsy from their alcohol intake and fueled by their ongoing tension, Chanyeol finally manages to gather up the courage to have that serious talk.

At least Chanyeol thinks so.

“Baekie~” He slurs, plopping himself down beside Baekhyun, head coming to rest against the shorter’s shoulders.

“Yeah?” Baekhyun returns, eyes hooded with sleep.

“Can we talk?”

Thank God both of them have a clear speech even when drunk.

“We are already talking dumbo.”

“Okay then.” Chanyeol resigns, “I am going to tell you something very very very serious now.”

Baekhyun hums, plopping his head on top of Chanyeol’s as he looks out to where all the elites are having the times of their lives, motioning Chanyeol to continue.

“You are the sexiest man I have seen in my life,” Chanyeol says, wide eyes trying to convey sincerity except Baekhyun can’t see it because his head is resting on top of Chanyeol’s.

“Same for you,” Baekhyun answers honestly.

“But that’s not what I want to say!”

“Then?”

“I want to tell you why I left without a word and then didn’t ever talk to you.” Chanyeol answers, “I promise I am not lying.”

“You really want to talk about it now? When we are out here with paparazzi lurking at every corner?”

“It’s the alcohol.” Chanyeol protests, “I can’t do this without alcohol.”

“I guess?” Baekhyun says, hand rolling up Chanyeol’s sleeves to bare his tattoo. Chanyeol lets him- Baekhyun’s touch is nice.

“Yeah so listen up.”

“I am,” Baekhyun mumbles, fingers tracing the twin moons, “Carry on.”

“My dad.” Chanyeol says.

“Your dad was the reason you cut contact with me?” Baekhyun scoffs.

“Yes. In a way. Dammit I need more alcohol.” Chanyeol whines, “I will tell you everything, but first, two vodkas please.”

“One for me?”

“Ye.”

As soon as the vodkas are served, Chanyeol and Baekhyun simultaneously chugs them down.

“Now I can tell you.”

“Okay then.”

“My dad was very homophobic-” Chanyeol starts, before Baekhyun cuts him off.

“We been knew!”

“Hushh”

“Sorry~”

“You know Daehwi? Youngest son of Lee Daesung?” Chanyeol questions.

“Yeah, the one who got disowned for being gay?”

“Yeah, anyway, Daehwi was dating his best friend during our college application were done and then he got outed and then everyone learned he was dating his best friend.”

“Yeah…they are married now and live in Canada.”

“Hush Baekkie! Let me talk.” Chanyeol whines. “Anyway, his father came to our house for a business dinner and he and dad started talking about gay people and how Daehwi started liking men.”

“We were much closer than that…Daehwi and his best friend. I mean we were dating too but we were always really closer. My dad thought our friendship could also change like that and after seeing how the Lee’s almost went bankrupt, he was scared the same would happen to us.”

“He wasn’t wrong though,” Baekhyun laughs.

“Exactly. He saw how clingy we always were and then... he called me up to his office and talked to me about my university choices and everything else. I told him I want to attend the same university as you and that we plan to live together as well…he got frantic. Thought we had something between us. We did yeah but that wasn’t the reason for our decision was it?”

“He told me that can’t happen and that he would send me to study in Harvard. I denied because I knew you rejected your offer too, I was adamant but then he said he’ll black list you in Korea…and sabotage the Byuns…he was even prepared to do so with fake evidence and everything…”

“What...”

“I tried persuading, I even told him I will denounce the company and all that but he just…kept ruining everything I built up to become myself. He had me locked up in my room and permanently cemented my window so I couldn’t get out. During that time, Daehwi and the Lees were assaulted and I think my dad just became paranoid. He never told me why he was acting so extreme or why he was acting so paranoid, he just forced me to agree to everything he said and did.”

“Mom was in Australia and Yoora was busy with her business to even realize anything that was happening. My dad told me and I quote, ‘you can’t ruin your life for that good for nothing boy. You will be going to Harvard and you will cut any sort of contact with him until the fire that Lee Daehwi spread tones down.’ When I tried to persuade him that yes I will cut contacts butto please let me go to the same university as you…he blacklisted you to all Korean universities…and told me if I agreed to go to Harvard and away from Korea…only then he will stop.”

“So I agreed and the day before I left…I wanted to meet you but he didn’t let me even leave my room until it was time for me to go to the airport. So I wrote you a letter and left it under my pillow which explained everything. I knew if any of the noonas found it, they’d give it to you because they know how hurt you’d be by everything.”

“I…never got a letter…”

“He probably searched my room and found it…I went to USA and the first thing I did after landing was call you but you…”

“I blocked your number,” Baekhyun says softly.

“Yeah…and my dad had erased everyone else’s numbers from my phone. I only memorized your number so I was helpless and only hoped you’d gotten my letter.”

“You could have reached out to me through social media…”

“You think I didn’t try?” Chanyeol laughs, “Dad had you blocked everywhere and I don’t know what he did but I couldn’t unblock you. Probably blocked you from the entire server that connects our accounts…”

“And then?”

“I came to Korea during the holidays but you were in NYC and I was just so exhausted from everything I didn’t try to do anything. We just grew apart…and somewhere in my mind, my dad implanted this one seed of blame that after a while I started blaming you for everything that happened. I came back just after my graduation to the winter gala…and you were dead drunk and I tried talking to you but you just screamed at me and didn’t listen to anything I had to say and…that just snapped this string of hope in me…I thought if you can’t bother listening to me, I shouldn’t bother telling to you.”

“That didn’t stop me from crying though and dad found me weeping my heart on the terrace and he tried to talk to me but I was just so mad at him and you and everything I just spilled everything out. I yelled at him for ruining our relationship, I told him how he ruined the only thing that kept me bound to this life of luxury that I never liked, I told him how he ruined our friendship and how he basically stopped his son from being happy and I don’t really remember but I flew back to USA the next day and got a job in a record label as a sound engineer.

“I met Yifan and Luhan when they came to USA and told them everything. They told the whole group and yeah. At least something got sorted…I probably would have never returned but one morning mom called me crying about how dad had a heart failure and I needed to be in here. I came back and…took over the company while he recovered. Then dad just gave up his part and remained as the chairperson while Yoora and mom became co-CEOs. I remained anyway just for mom and worked with the subsidiary labels. My dad apologized and we had another talk-this time about my sexuality and all the other coming out stuff. Last year, gay marriage was legalized and my dad called me up and said he will make everything alright…I think this-us getting married is him making everything alright.”

“And yeah…that’s it…it’s because of my dumb ass that our friendship was ruined. I treasured everything we are and were but…I get why you hated me-hate me whatever.” Chanyeol finishes with a sigh, “I am sorry, Baekhyunnie.” He says before silence reigns over the two of them.

“Chanyeol…” Baekhyun says after a while.

“Hmm?”

“Take me home?”

Chanyeol finally moves his head from Baekhyun’s shoulder, meeting the shorter’s gaze. The entire day was already exhausting enough but with his side of the story, it was emotionally taxing as well. So he smiles, lets the other know he’s there as he says, “Let’s go.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They barely make it through the door before Baekhyun is shoving him against a wall, eyes glassy as he hugs him close.

“You fucking dumbo,” he bristles, “You dumb dumb elf! If you’d only told me so before…I didn’t need to feel so betrayed so lost. When returned to Korea, couldn’t you…I don’t know, pull in a corner and tell me everything? And the others, oh my God I am so gonna beat them up…they never told me a thing…what the hell…here I was blaming you, thinking you were so fucking selfish, hating you, hating myself for loving you and-”

“Baekhyunnie~” Chanyeol calls as the smaller rambles on, alcohol, making his speech jumbled, “Look at me, listen-”

“No you listen to me!” Baekhyun cries, “I kept on thinking of you as a selfish bastard…I thought you played with my heart while you were going through so much too…I must have stressed you out so much…”

“Will you look at me?” Chanyeol asks again, “Please?”

Baekhyun turns his face upward, nose scrunched up as he tries to hold his tears back. Chanyeol cups his face gently, bringing their foreheads together, “I loved you…I love you, the fact that you are shedding these pretty tears for me now goes to show how sincere you are and I should have flown to NY to meet you, I should have told you even before…it’s not your fault that your thoughts of me became twisted. It’s not your fault that you felt betrayed…don’t blame yourself okay?”  
Baekhyun sniffles, eyes watery and nose red. Despite the sexy makeup still in place, Chanyeol feels his heart bloom at how adorable the older looks. “Okay?” he says again, smiling when Baekhyun nods. Wrapping his arms around the smaller, he brings the shorter in his arms, rocking them both to a tune he hums, pressing occasional kisses on the shorter's hair.

_Everything is okay again._

“Happy Birthday!” eleven voices screech as soon as Baekhyun turns on the light to his and Chanyeol’s apartment. He yelps, eyes widening in surprise as eleven fully grown and matured (I really doubt the second one but let’s carry on) run toward him tackling what tiny distance separates them.

Unfortunately, or fortunately, Baekhyun doesn’t really know, Jongdae and Sehun make it first, stealing him for a hug as the others yell and crowd around them.

“Jongdae I know you are emotional but-”

“Shut up Chanyeol; let me have quality time with my soulmate.” Jongdae shouts as he squeezes Baekhyun in his arms seemingly too happy.

“Excuse me?” Chanyeol and Minseok chorus, the shorter of the two huffing as he resigns.

“Minseokkie I love you but you are the love of my life and Baekhyun is my soulmate.”

Baekhyun giggles, wrapped up by Sehun and Jongdae, “Jongdae I can’t breath-”

That doesn’t really faze the younger as he keeps himself wrapped around the older for a while more before he is pulled back by a very frustrated Chanyeol.

Everyone hugs him and wishes him personally before dispersing around his living room, doing their own thing, just enjoying each other’s company.

Chanyeol comes up to his, wrapping his arms around him as he whispers, “Happy Birthday, Starlight.”

Baekhyun smiles, cheeks fluffed up as he thanks him, pulling him down for a kiss, “Thank you.”

And so…the night goes. They eat the takeaway Yifan had kindly ordered, cuddle up against each other and watch a chick flick Tao had whined about, all content and happy and at peace. Everything goes as an usual get together except the cake and donuts and…

At exactly 12 am, Chanyeol kneels in front of Baekhyun a satisfied and proud smile adorning his features as he says, “I know we are already getting married in a month but I never got to ask you to be my husband so Byun Baekhyun, will you marry me?”

And the night becomes memorable as Jongdae clutches his Pikachu plushie and wails out a “Yes!” before Baekhyun even have the time to process anything. Tao ends up crying as soon as Baekhyun embraces Chanyeol mumbling out a barely coherent yes as he kisses the daylights out of his fiancé-now without the arrangement of their parents. Jongdae and Sehun starts a fight over who will be who’s best men as if it wasn’t already decided but no one has the energy to stop them, too high on the adrenaline of witnessing a happy ever after.

Exactly ten months after they repaired their friendship, as Jongdae had promised, they do end up married with Jongdae being Baekhyun’s best man and Sehun being Chanyeol’s. Somewhere down the line, Baekhyun himself becomes witness to Jongdae’s happy ever after as he says ‘yes’ to Minseok and then steals the thunder when he and Chanyeol announces the orphanage has accepted their requests to adopt.

Nine months later, Chanyeol and Baekhyun carry two year old Chanhyun into their new house, few miles from the apartment that was witness of the biggest stage in their relationship, welcomed by Jongdae’s high pitched cries and Sehun’s teary eyes. Behind the two Godfathers, the ten uncles gush over their little prince, a few ending up with tears in their eyes.

~~~End~~~~

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> As fake as Chanyeol's story sounds, it is actually a rendition of what actually happened with someone I know. Chanyeol and Baekhyun never really hated each other if it wasnt clear by how I wrote it. At the very first scene, Chanyeol does think Baekhyun is looking at him in disgust and hatred but that's just his interpretation, Baekhyun tried hating him aka the phonecall with his manager but he never could. They both loved each other but decided not to pursue it because of what happened. At the end when everything is cleared, Baekhyun and Chanyeol decides to go through their parents arrangement because lets be honest they dated and broke up and the nine months! Those nine were enough to reignite their relationship and make them confident enough to go through the wedding.
> 
> Just a note to thank you for reading reading! exobubz you are a legend in the fandom so writing for you made me feel honoured and I really hope and pray and pray and hope that you liked it.


End file.
